


Never Slows Down

by Hazzaczuwa



Series: Wild Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: - Może powinniśmy mieć jedno miejsce - mówi. - Po prostu zamieszkać razem. - Na głos to wydaje się być cięższe, po raz pierwszy, którykolwiek z nich o tym wspomniał.Harry wciąż jest do niego plecami, puszczona woda jest jedynym odgłosem. Louis chce powiedzieć coś głupiego jak ‘tylko żartowałem’ albo ‘czekaj, nie to miałem na myśli’, ale nie robi tego. Teraz, gdy wypowiedział to głośno nie chce zmieniać słów albo czegoś mieszać.Musi minąć jedynie kilka sekund, ale wydaje się to być całą wiecznością, nim Harry zakręca wodę i ponownie odwraca się do Louis. Przełyka i wzrusza ramionami. - Uch, tak, może. - Spotyka wzrok Louisa jedynie na chwilę, nim zerka na swój zegarek. - Powinniśmy wychodzić - mówi, wychodząc z kuchni. - Przyniosę ci kurtkę.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Slows Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749995) by [purpledaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledaisy/pseuds/purpledaisy). 



Linia ochrony na lotnisku w San Francisco zajmuje normalną powierzchnię łącznie z wejściem, dodatkowe czerwone paski bezpieczeństwa są przyklejone do podłogi, by prowadzić każdego w odpowiednim kierunku. Jest subtelna cisza w zatłoczonym tłumie, jakby każdy przestrzegał niewypowiedzianej zasady.

\- Jest dzień po świętach - mówi Louis głosem, który był używany minimalną ilość razy, odkąd obudził się godzinę temu. - Dlaczego tu jest tyle ludzi? - Patrzy na Harry’ego, który wciąż delikatnie śpi w swojej szarej bluzie i spodniach do biegania, jego włosy sterczą w co najmniej czterech różnych kierunkach.

\- Nie ma już świąt - mówi, ziewając. - Czas się spakować i wrócić do normalnego życia.

Ziewanie jest zaraźliwe, więc Louis też to podłapuje. - Dobrze, Scrooge. Lepszym pytaniem będzie, dlaczego my tu jesteśmy?

Harry uśmiecha się, jego oczy są nieco wilgotne, kiedy pociera o siebie swoje wargi. - Ponieważ musimy przelecieć przez cały kraj i to zajmuje cały dzień.

\- Lubię jak to brzmi jakbyśmy mieszkali w Australii. - Louis uśmiecha się na tą myśl. - Byłoby miło, prawda? Mieszkać w Australii.

Harry marszczy nos, kiedy robią jeden krok w kierunku linii. - Trochę daleko, prawda? A zmiana czasu, by sprawiła, że czułbym się jakbym żył w innym wszechświecie, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Louis uśmiecha się na odpowiedź Harry’ego, jakby było to czymś nad czym faktycznie myślał. - A co z wakacjami? Myślałem, że powinniśmy pojechać gdzieś gdzie jest ciepło i słonecznie, zamiast wracać do Nowego Jorku.

Harry mruczy i przerzuca sobie torbę na ramię. - Mógłbym pójść na plażę.

Louis kiwa głową w poważnej zgodzie. - Świetnie, chodźmy do biura pomocy i powiedzmy im żeby zamienili nasze loty. Wylądujemy na plaży i popłyniemy jachtem, zdobędziemy zajebistą opaleniznę jak wszyscy Australijczycy.

\- Zgaduję, że to byłoby w porządku - mówi Harry, próbując się nie uśmiechnąć, więc unosi jedynie kącik ust.

\- Zgaduję, że to byłoby w porządku - parodiuje go Louis, nim składa buziaka na wargach Harry’ego, kiedy ten w końcu pełnoprawnie się uśmiecha.

Louis jest pod wrażeniem tego, że wciąż potrafią się do siebie uśmiechać, nawet przed wschodem słońca. Właśnie spędzili trzy dni z jego rodziną w Seattle, a potem dwa dni w San Francisco z mamą i siostrą Harry’ego. Gorączkowe święta, czas z rodziną i urodziny wydawały się być przepisem na katastrofę, ale jakoś udało im się to przeżyć bez szwanku.

Seattle było trąbą powietrzną, Louis tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć swoją rodzinę, ale chciał również zaciągnąć Harry’ego w każde miejsce, które cokolwiek dla niego znaczyło, kiedy dorastał. Robili wszystkie te rzeczy, które robią turyści, jak przepychanie się przez tłum na Pike Place Market i pójście na szczyt Space Needle, a potem robili po prostu rzeczy, których nie mogli robić w Nowym Jorku, jak jazda późną nocą po ulicach, by zobaczyć świąteczne lampki na przedmieściach. Świętowali urodziny Louisa z całą jego rodziną noc wcześniej, nim wylecieli do San Francisco, a Louis był pełen szczęścia, które wypełniało jego płuca, to uczucie, którego nigdy nie masz dość.

\- Co robisz?

Louis mruga, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wpatruje się w ziemię i uśmiecha się, jakby została zrobiona w nie wiadomo jaki sposób. - Co?

Harry przechyla swoją głowę. - Dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? - Wskazuje jedną dłonią na podłogę, a uśmiech Louisa wciąż tam jest.

Przeczyszcza swoje gardło i zmienia wyraz twarzy. - Po prostu myślałem o tym tygodniu. Było naprawdę dobrze, prawda?

\- Tak - mówi powoli Harry, przeciągając sylabę, żeby brzmiało to prawie jak pytanie.

Louis unosi brwi. - Nie zgadzasz się?

Przechyla głowę. - Czy to podchwytliwe pytanie?

\- Co? Nie - mówi Louis, śmiejąc się. - Dlaczego miałbym to robić? - Harry nic nie odpowiada tylko prostuje się i zwęża oczy, jakby to powiedzieć, dziwne rzeczy się dzieją. - Cóż, jeśli nie - mówi Louis. Kolejka delikatnie się porusza. - Mi się naprawdę podobało.

Harry nie wydaje się być całkowicie uspokojony, ale uśmiech pojawia się w kącikach jego ust. - Mi też.

To było coś całkowicie innego widzieć jak Harry zaskoczył swoją mamę dwa dni temu w Wigilię, niezapowiedzianym pojawiając się w jej progu. Louis stał kilka kroków dalej, a kiedy Anne zaczęła płakać, Harry poczuł poczucie winy, a następnie szatyn czuł łzy napływające do oczu, pojawiła się gula w jego gardle.

Znowu świętowali urodziny Louisa z lunchem w ulubionej restauracji Harry’ego, a potem wigilijna impreza w domu Gemmy, gdzie za bardzo się upili czerwonym winem. Podjęli również bezowocną próbę zrobienia sobie loda w łazience dla gości podczas imprezy, co skończyło się bez żadnego orgazmu, z kilkoma siniakami i ścieżką wstydu, kiedy w końcu się poddali i wrócili na imprezę. Dzie świąt był trochę cichszy z jedynie mamą Harry’ego od rana, a potem Gemma przyszła ze swoim mężem na późny lunch. Wykorzystała okazję, by ogłosić swoją pierwszą ciążę, co sprawiło u reszty jeszcze większy potok łez i tym razem Louis naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać od dołączenia.

\- Znowu dziwnie się uśmiechasz - mówi Harry, drugi raz przyłapując Louisa.

\- Jesteś teraz policją przeciwko szczęściu czy co? - Pyta Louis, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Jestem - mówi Harry, kiwając głową. Przerzuca sobie torbę na drugie ramię i się uśmiecha. - A ty zostajesz aresztowany. - Całuje jego usta, nim ten może całkowicie przewrócić oczami.

Ochrona zajmuje jeszcze kolejne czterdzieści minut i Louis ma rzadki i ceniony przywilej oglądania jak Harry zmienia się z śpiącego przez uśmiechającego do zrzędliwego, gdy w końcu przechodzą poza linię ochrony. Przyciszony tłum zza linii zmienił się teraz w bałagan rozmów i większy wir osób niż na Times Square w letnią noc.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz po jakieś śniadanie? - Pyta Louis, z jedną ręką w dole pleców Harry’ego. Z tak długim stażem przyjaźni i związku, wie, że najlepszym sposobem na poprawę humoru Harry’ego jest jedzenie albo kawa lub obydwa. - Zajmę miejsca przy bramce i spotkamy się tam?

Harry kiwa głową, kiedy mija go grupka ludzi i przyciska bliżej Louisa. - Kurwa - mówi cicho, jakby do samego siebie. - To okropne.

Louis śmieje się. - Za długo cię nie było na Manhattanie, słońce. Znowu masz postawę człowieka z zachodniego wybrzeża. - Harry marszczy swoje brwi w najlepszej imitacji niezadowolonego kota, a Louis jedynie go odsuwa. - Dobra, zgredzie, idź po jedzenie.

Ich brama jest usytuowana blisko łazienek i stoiska z gazetami, które nie zostało nawet jeszcze otwarte, potwierdzenie na to jak wczesny lot zarezerwował im Harry. Powiedział, że myślał, iż dobrym pomysłem będzie dostać się wcześniej do domu, by wciąż mieć cały dzień jutro, nim będą musieli wrócić do pracy. W czasie rezerwowania Louis zgadzał się z tą teorią, ale teraz nie jest tego taki pewien, szczególnie nie kiedy przypomina sobie ilość opóźnionych lotów na SFO i ten jeden raz, kiedy siedział na pasie startowym przez czterdzieści pięć minut. Zachodnia wersja JFK koszmaru.

Wciąż próbuje utrzymać swoje myśli pozytywnymi, kiedy zajmuje dwa miejsca blisko okna z stacją na podładowanie baterii telefonu. Wyjęcie ładowarki ze swojej torby trochę mu zajmuje i udaje mu się jedynie podłączyć, kiedy widzi jak Harry wiruje między innymi ludźmi, wciąż ma na sobie wyraz niezadowolonego kota.

Louis wstaje, by wziąć dwa kubki kawy z jego rąk, a potem znowu siada na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy Harry pozwala opaść torbie ze swojego ramienia i opaść na krzesło, które Louis dla niego zajął. - Mam bajgle - mówi. Otwiera swój marynarski worek, gdzie ma papierową torbę, którą schował, aby móc przynieść kawy, gdy Louis wyjmuje ich kubki z podajnika i otwiera wieczka, by mogło uciec trochę pary.

\- Perfekcyjnie - mówi Louis. Jadł wystarczająco węglowodanów i jedzenia opartego na cukrze w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, by stać się elfem na Biegunie Północnym, więc nie zamierza teraz się powstrzymywać.

Harry przeszukuje swoją torbę i wręcza Louisowi jego bajgla bez unoszenia wzroku. - Mają te smakowe, ale kiedy dostałem się na przód kolejki, nie mieli gruszkowego i blue cheese.

Louis mruga na niego. - To brzmi okropnie. Jakim cudem akurat te się skończyły?

Harry wziął Louisowi z nadzieniem jeżynowym, za co szatyn mógłby mu się oświadczyć tutaj na środku lotniska. Jeżyny to w bajglu to coś o czym mógłby pisać poematy, kiedy tylko piekarnia z nimi obok jego mieszkania je ma, Harry był odbiorcą niektórych jego owocowych poematów.

\- Tak, ale ja akurat je chciałem - mówi Harry, ponownie zyskując uwagę Louisa na problem w ręku.

Louis przechyla głowę. - Chciałeś taki, który brzmi jak wymiotowanie? - Harry unosi wzrok, a jego oczy są zwężone jakby był zły. - Kochanie - mówi powoli Louis niczym pytanie, kiedy Harry znowu grzebie w torbie na swoich kolanach.

\- Co? - Warczy Harry, kiedy unosi wzrok, by zobaczyć że Louis wciąż się w niego wpatruje.

\- Kochanie - mówi Louis. - Jesteś zły? - Próbuje wydąć swoje wargi, ale jego uśmiech wciąż się przejawia. - Przez serowym krem na lotnisku o 6.30 rano?

\- Tak - mówi Harry bardzo poważnie bez ani cienia uśmiechu.

\- Przestań - mówi Louis wciąż się uśmiechając, wciąż czekając aż Harry do niego dołączy. Harry zaczyna spuszczać wzrok, a Louis przytrzymuje jego podbródek, aby go powstrzymać, pochylajac się i składając pocałunek na jego wargach, jedną ręką przytrzymując bajgla balansującego na jego podołku. - Przestań - mówi pomiędzy drugim pocałunkiem. - Nie bądź zrzędą. - Całuje szybko Harry’ego trzy razy, dopóki ten w końcu się uśmiecha, a potem siada prosto na krześle, usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić - mówi Harry, chociaż zauważalnie się uspokoił, kiedy otwiera swój drugi wybór kremu, jagodowy i różany i nakłada je na swojego bajgla.

\- Niby czego? - Pyta Louis, kiedy kiedy nakłada dużą ilość jeżynowego kremu i rozsmarowuje go.

\- Całować mnie w połowie kłótni. - Unosi wzrok, kiedy Louis nic nie mówi. - Tak powiedziała Julia, pamiętasz?

Louis uśmiecha się, oczywiście, że pamięta. “To było jedynie sześć miesięcy temu, kiedy wyznali Julii, że zdecydowali się spotykać ze sobą na naprawdę po eksperymencie. Zadzwonili do niej, by umówić się na wizytę, aby nadrobić zaległości, a ona zaproponowała im prawdziwą terapię dla par. Z uprzejmym ‘nie’ na końcu języka Louisa, Harry powiedział tak, to brzmiało zabawnie.

\- Nie mówmy jej o części, w której zerwaliśmy na dwa miesiące - powiedział Louis w drodze na ich sesję.

Harry zignorował go z - Osobiście, z chęcią usłyszałbym co Julia sądzi o tym kłopotliwym położeniu. - Wciąż nie byli zbyt dobrzy w rozmawianiu o tym co działo się przez te dwa miesiące, kiedy byli osobno i wcale się nie polepszyło, kiedy Julia ich o to zapytała.

Siedzenie w jej znajomym biurze, to tak jakby ktoś dźgał Louisa w serce kijem, kiedy Harry powiedział, że jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go wtedy w całości były zobowiązania w pracy. Powiedział Julii, że nie jest w stanie rozmawiać o ostatniej nocy eksperymentu bez czucia, że jego żołądek zaraz wybuchnie. Louis prawie przestał oddychać, gdy sięgnął po dłoń Harry’ego, jego serce się rozpadało.

Julia oglądała ruch z zwężonymi oczami, ale Louis nie robił jedynie pokazu dla terapii, czasami dotykanie Harry’ego było jedyną rzeczą, która sprawiała, że nie czuł jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść. Harry za to wyglądał jakby odczuwał fizyczny ból, kiedy Louis wyjaśniał swoje emocjonalne wahania z czasu, kiedy byli osobno, zmieszanie, złość, winę, smutek, jak widać nie dające się naprawić złamane serce.

W końcu Julia powiedziała to co przez cały czas myśleli, że stało się tak jak miało się stać. Musieli być w stu procentach gotowi, aby się przyznać i nie powstrzymywać i może czas osobno to scementował. (Zapewnienie nie powstrzymało ich przed opuszczeniem jej biura i pójścia od razu do mieszkania Louisa, gdzie położyli się na jego łóżku, a każda części ich ciała się dotykała albo była złączona, wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy.)

Jeśli Julia mogłaby powiedzieć, że trafiła w czuły punkt, nic o tym nie wspomniała, ale użyła kilka swoich łatwych pytań na temat rzeczy, o które się kłócą. Zważając na to, że był czerwiec i wciąż byli w okresie miesiąca miodowego po rozstaniu, była to bardzo krucha powierzchnia: Harry zostawiający zużyte torebki herbaty na blacie, Louis rozrzucający swoje buty na środku progu, sprawiając że niezdarne osoby (Harry) ryzykowały potknięciem (wielokrotnym). Obydwoje się z tego śmiali, kiedy Harry wspomniał jak Louis przerwał mu w połowie sprzeczki pocałunkiem, a Julia uniosła idealnie wydepilowaną brew w wcześniej znany sposób.”

\- Pamiętasz co powiedziała? - Harry ponownie mu przerywa, tym razem na lotnisku, zauważając to jak Louis przestał zwracać uwagi.

\- Powiedziała, że to w porządku - mówi Louis. - Tak długo jak nie mieśliśmy prawdziwej kwestii o czymś istotnym. - Powiedziała również, by nie wykorzystywać seksu jako blokady do rozmawiania o większych problemach, a Louis prawie się rozpadł na kawałki, mając nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będą mieli większych problemów, by próbować cokolwiek blokować.

\- Dokładnie - mówi Harry, jakby Louis właśnie potwierdził jego punkt widzenia. - Trzymaj te usta dla siebie, Tomlinson.

\- Mówisz, że krem w bajglu jest ważną i prawdziwą kłótnią?

Harry zaciska wargi. - To zależy.

\- Powinniśmy umówić się na sesję z Julią? Popracować z mediatorem?

Harry próbuje się nie uśmiechnąć, ale naprawdę kiepsko mu to idzie i i tak ukazuje swoje dołeczki. - Tak.

\- Zanotowano - mówi Louis, kiedy zlizuje jeżynę ze swojego kciuka.

\- Kocham cię - mówi rozmownie Harry, kiedy wgryza się w swojego bajgla i spogląda na Louisa, który akurat żuje.

Może kiedyś Louis nie odczuje tych słów jako fajerwerki w swojej klatce piersiowej, ale może nie. - Kocham cię - odpowiada z taką samą łatwością. Harry pochyla się, by go pocałować, a potem mają rozsmarowany serowy krem na wargach.

Będąc szczerym ich kłótnie nieco się zwiększyły od czasu tej czerwcowej sesji z Julią i to wcale nim o krem do bajgla. Teraz więkoszść ich frustracji opiera się na zajętym grafiku, niemoc kontrolowania stresu, co przelewają zazwyczaj na tego drugiego, później tego żałując.

Największa ich kłótnia miała miejsce pod koniec lata, kiedy Louis zgłosił się do wycieczki do Chicago, co oznaczało przegapienie nowej, interaktywnej instalacji Harry’ego w galerii w Chelsea. “Po prostu myślałem, że mój chłopak będzie chciał mnie wspierać” Harry’ego i - ‘Mógłbyś wspierać mnie, zamiast obarczać mnie winą’ Louisa wybrzmiało niczym symfonia i miała kilka skutków, a najpoważniejszym było wyparowanie przez Louisa z mieszkania Harry’ego.

Zadziałało to w końcu tak, że Louis skończył w Chicago wcześniej niż oczekiwano, a potem zapłacił nieobytyczną cenę za powrotny lot do Nowego Jorku tego samego dnia. W wyniku czego planował scenę gdzie pojawi się na otwarciu w dramatycznej pozie i sprawi, że Harry zacznie płakać z czystego szczęścia, ale wiedział, że brunet zasługuje na coś lepszego. Zamiast tego pojawił się w mieszkaniu Harry’ego z czerwonymi różami z lotniskowego kiosku i z pogniecionym garniturem. Harry zazwyczaj jako pierwszy krztusi się z emocji, ale Louis go tej nocy wyprzedził, kiedy mamrotał przeprosiny, które utknęły gdzieś między przeprosinami bruneta, obydwoje byli bałaganem mówiącym sobie jak głupi są, jak się kochają, jak nie mogą oddychać, kiedy się kłócą.

Są po prostu dobrzy dla siebie, w tym rzecz. Powiedział Zayn podczas jednej z pierwszych nocy, kiedy ponownie wyszli razem do jakiegoś baru blisko NYU. Niall i Harry poszli gdzieś w celu zdobycia drinków, a Louis i Zayn zostali przy stoliku, by pilnować miejsca. Harry wrócił jako pierwszy, wślizgując się do budki obok Louisa z dwoma drinkami i uśmiechem na ustach. Louis trzymał jego twarz dwoma dłońmi, kiedy go całował, a ich drinki rozlały się na ich uda, gdy chwyt Harry’ego stał się zbyt słaby. Śmiali się, kiedy Harry odłożył drinki na solidny grunt, a potem zaoferował, że wyssie alkohol z jeansów Louisa w tak uwodzicielskie sposób, że zaśmiali się i pocałowali ponownie, zapominając o Zaynie wpatrującym się z drugiej strony stołu.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem was takich szczęśliwych - powiedział Zayn, kiedy w końcu go zauważyli. - Szczerze szczęśliwych. - Louis nie wiedział czy to był komplement, ale patrzył na uśmiech Harry’ego i całkowicie zgubił swój pociąg myśli. - Tak ciężko uwierzyć, że spędziliście tyle czasu jedynie jako przyjaciele, gdy teraz to oczywiste jak dobrze wam razem. Dobrzy dla siebie.

\- Jesteś dla mnie dobry, kochanie - powiedział Harry, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa, pijany wzrok i czerwone wargi. - Jak jedzenie banana albo branie witamin.

Louis był zbyt odurzony, by zrobić coś więcej oprócz pocałowania go, słowa Zayna zabunkrowały się w jego głowie na późnej. Tej nocy, w ciemnościach łóżka Harry’ego przycisnął słowa do skóry Harry’ego. - Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, słońce - wyszeptał przy jego brzuchu. - Jesteś wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek potrzebowałem - powiedział prosto do jego ucha, kiedy poczuł jak tego przechodzi dreszcz.

Po prostu dogadywali się w taki sposób, Louis nie znalazł takiej relacji z wieloma innymi ludźmi, romantycznie lub ogólnie. Nie zawsze się zgadzają, kłócą się i drażnią, ale na początku i na końcu ich miłość wypełnia wszystko, zostawiając ich rozmawiających do późna o niczym i wstają wcześniej by zyskać dodatkowy moment ze sobą. Nawet w dni, kiedy Harry po prostu oddycha wkurwiająco, Louis nigdy nie chce odejść, nie chce sobie przypominać jak to jest tęsknić za Harrym niczym nóż przyciśnięty do jego serca.

Dobrzy dla siebie jak jedzenie bananów lub branie witamin, myśli Louis, kiedy wsiadają później na pokład samolotu na SFO. Dobrzy jak Louis pozwalający usiąść Harry’emu bez pytania przy oknie, jak Harry wyciągający dwie pary słuchawek ze swojej torby, ponieważ Louis zawsze je gubi. Dobrzy dla siebie, gdy trzymają się za ręce, gdy samolot startuje, dobrzy dla siebie jakby nigdy nie miało być inaczej.


	2. Rozdział 2

Przylatują na JFK o prawie piątej, po opóźnieniu na pasie startowym, które Louis zdecydowanie przewidział. Pada, kiedy samolot dotyka ziemi, a Louis pozwala Harry’emu spać przy oknie, kiedy bramka zostaje wyciągana. Ma założony kaptur, jego usta są otwarte i nieprzytomnie mruga oczami, rozpoznając to, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Louis wciąż zastanawia się co znaczy bycie zakochanym, ale siedzenie w samolocie, który wylądował i wpatrywanie się w swojego śpiącego chłopaka chyba mogłoby być gdzieś na liście.

Kiedy światła kabinowe się zapalają Harry wciąż się nie porusza, Louis nachyla się, aby przebiec palcami po jego włosach i pocałować jego czoło. - Jesteśmy na miejscu - mówi, kiedy Harry cicho protestuje. - Czas jechać do domu.

Biorą taksówkę sprzed lotniska i jadą do mieszkania Louisa, Harry przekłada swoje torby przez frontowe drzwi, jakby tam należały. - Chcesz wyjść na obiad? - Pyta.

\- Zamówmy tajskie - mówi Louis, nadeptując na tył butów, aby je ściągnąć. - Z krabowymi pierożkami.

Harry się uśmiech jest zakrzywiony, kiedy przechodzi, a jego oczy są psotne. Obejmuje Louisa i przyciąga go bliżej, jego twarz jest przyciśnięta do szyi szatyna. Dłonie Louisa automatycznie opadają na jego biodra, palce znajdują się pod materiałem jego bluzy.

\- Co się stało? - Harry głęboko wdycha powietrze, a Louis się śmieje, sięgając swoimi dłońmi dalej, przyciskając je do jego ciepłej skóry. - Właśnie mnie wyczułeś? Jestem przekonany, że pachnę jak samolot i nieświeże powietrze.

\- To tak jak ja - mówi Harry, a potem przyciska wargi do szyi Louisa. Robi to ponownie, a potem jeszcze raz, aż na skórze szatyna pojawia się gęsia skórka.

\- Technicznie to oznacza, że powinniśmy wziąć prysznic - mówi Louis, kiedy wargi zamieniają się w zęby i Harry przygryza mięsień na jego szyi. - Auć, hej - mówi, odciągając się i unosząc głowę Harry’ego. - Kiedy stałeś się wampirem?

Uśmiech bruneta jest niewyraźny, kiedy przyciąga szatyna do gorącego pocałunku, który ponownie sprawia, że Louis ociera się o jego biodra, zęby Harry’ego pociągają za jego wargi. Pozwala sobie w to wsiąknąć niczym w gorącą kąpiel, słodkie usta Harry’ego i mokry język, delikatne dźwięki przyciśnięte jak sekrety. Musieli ograniczyć ostatnio czynności dla dorosłych, tak przez jakiś tydzień, kilka handjobów pod pościelą i jęki wgryzione w swoje ramiona jak dzieciaki w liceum na koloniach. Teraz, mając usta Harry’ego w pełnej krasie w pustym mieszkaniu, to zbyt dobre, by przestać.

Dłonie Louisa żyją własnym życiem, kiedy przyciąga do siebie Harry’ego, a potem wślizguje je za gumkę jego dresów, zaciskając nisko na jego tyłku. - Naprawdę, naprawdę, powinniśmy wziąć prysznic - szepcze Louis pomiędzy pocałunkami, nawet jeśli Harry ociera się o niego. Naprawdę mówi to mając jakiś respekt do higieny, więc nie oczekuje dokładnie, że Harry tak szybko się wyprostuje i odsunie.

\- W porządku - mówi, ściągając przez głowę swoją bluzę i pozwalając jej opaść na podłogę. - Możemy wziąć prysznic. - Następnie ściąga swoją bluzkę, a Louis wyślizguje swoje dłonie z dresów Harry’ego, by złapać go za biodra w lekkim zmieszaniu. - Nie może nawet zdecydować, która część ciała Harry’ego jest jego ulubioną, ale krzywizna jego bioder jest prawie zawsze na szczycie listy.

\- Dobrze? - Mówi powoli Louis, bardziej jako pytanie niż zgodę.

\- Potem powinieneś mnie pieprzyć - mówi Harry słodko jak nigdy. - Ponieważ o to prosiłem Mikołaja na święta i jakoś się nie udało.

Usta Louisa się wykrzywiają i nie w jego interesie jest odmawianie sobie ekstrawaganckiej przyjemności bycia tym, który pieprzy Harry’ego, ale musi zapytać. - Poprosiłeś Mikołaja o to bym cię pieprzył? - Uśmiech Harry’ego opada, kiedy wpatruje się w Louisa. Bierze dwa kroki do tyłu i kładzie ręce na biodra. Louis nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Czy to coś o czym powinniśmy porozmawiać czy…?

Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego wygląda jakby ktoś mu nastąpił na stopę, ale hamuje się, gdy odwraca się na pięcie i zaczyna odchodzić. - Jeśli będziesz taki, w porządku - mówi oschle. - Wezmę prysznic sam. - Zatrzymuje się w rogu pomieszczenia, aby zerknąć przez swoje ramię jak w operze mydlanej. - A potem sam się wypieprzę.

W alternatywnym świecie Louis jest w stanie stać tam i wzruszyć ramionami, jakby to go nie obchodziło, ale teraz Harry odchodzi i zaczyna ściągać dresy z swoich bioder, a Louis nie może nawet udawać, rusza z pełną prędkością, niemal ślizgając się na drewnianej powierzchni.

Właściwie udaje się wziąć im prysznic pod prysznicem, dłonie w swoich włosach z resztkami szamponu, kiedy się całują, gorzkie mydliny dostają się do ich ust, kiedy próbują to zrobić bez rozdzielania się. Jakimś cudem i tak się z tego śmieją, a Louis czuje się tak jak ta emoji z serduszkami w oczach. To nic nowego, Harry sprawia, że czuje się jak ta emotka niemal codziennie przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy, nie mówiąc już o wcześniejszych czterech latach.

Louis sięga po płyn do ciała, nim Harry może go wziąć i nalać trochę na swoje dłonie, pocierajac je o siebie, by stworzyć pianę. Harry ogląda go spod wody, głowa przechylona z zaciekawieniem. Kiedy Louis do niego sięga, unosi swoje ręce jakby chciał go zatrzymać, ale szatyn kręci głową. - Nie, pozwól mi.

Harry powoli opuszcza swoje dłonie, a potem się nie wzdryga, kiedy Louis zaczyna rozprowadzać pianę po jego skórze, robiąc kółka na jego ramionach i składając delikatne pocałunki na jego szyi. Harry pozwala mu iść dalej, jego głowa opada na bok, a potem do tyłu, kiedy Louis pracuje na przodzie jego ciała, jego wargi prowadzą drogę jego dłoniom. Gdyby to była potencjalna ścieżka kariery, Louis spędziłby większość swojego czasu z ustami na Harrym, śledząc wgłębienia jego żeber i krzywizny brzucha.

Myje Harry’ego póki nie pozostaje mu żadne miejsce do pocałowania, które nie smakowałoby jak piana, a potem delikatnie popycha go w kierunku strumienia wody. Harry jęczy, kiedy otwiera oczy. Louis przygryza dolną wargę, kiedy Harry przebiega dłonią po swojej skórze, by zmyć żel. Kiedy znika, po prostu stoi pod dyszą, wyglądając jak mokra kwoka w komedii romantycznej. - Teraz moja kolej? - Pyta, sięgając po butelkę tam gdzie Louis ją zostawił.

Brwi Louisa unoszą się na możliwość posiadania rąk Harry’ego na sobie, a potem kręci głową. Podchodzi pod strumień, by pocałować Harry’ego i zakręca wodę. - Myślę, że wystarczająco się umyliśmy - mówi, gdy dłonie bruneta go obejmują.

Wychodzą spod prysznica głównie bez szwanku, chociaż Harry uderza się w palec o próg łazienki, a potem skacze, krzycząc. - Kurwa - przez dobre trzydzieści sekund, kiedy Louis próbuje mu współczuć i stara się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Mogę to pocałować żeby było lepiej - mówi, kiedy Harry zaczyna się uspokajać, sporadycznie kopiąc swoją nogą, jakby to miało coś naprawić.

\- Chyba podziękuję.

Louis przewraca oczami, kiedy chwyta Harry’ego za nadgarstki, przyciągając go do siebie. - Zamknij się. - Harry uśmiecha się przy jego ustach, gdy się całują.

Uprawiają seks na kanapie, ponieważ jest to pierwsza płaska powierzchnia do jakiej się dostają, Louis pcha Harry’ego na podłokietnik i wspina się na niego. Mają butelkę lubrykantu oraz prezerwatywę w szufladzie stolika do kawy, ponieważ uznali, że to zabawne, jak widać także pożyteczne.

Kiedy zaczynają wszystko idzie dość szybko, Harry ledwo pozwala Louisowi się otworzyć palcami, nim odpycha jego dłoń i mówi, że jest gotowy. Louis trzyma dłoń Harry’ego na dole po pierwszym jęku i dalej pracuje swoimi palcami, ponieważ nie pozwoli na to, by brunet czuł się niekomfortowo. Na szczęście dla Harry’ego to zajmuje jedynie minutę, nim Louis też staje się niecierpliwy i pozwala brunetowi zrobić to na jego sposób. Obydwoje są zbyt głośni, a Louis jest pewien, że to dlatego, bo mogą, nie ma żadnych oceniających członków rodziny, którzy słyszeliby ich szepty albo brudne słowa. Kiedy kończą opadają w bałaganie kończyn, ich włosy wciąż są mokre od prysznica, kiedy próbują złapać oddech.

\- Czy wspomniałeś coś wcześniej o krabowych pierożkach? - Pyta Harry, kiedy zapada cisza. - Wciąż chcesz to zrobić? Bo ja tak.

Louis śmieje się i całuje Harry’ego w miejscu gdzie znajduje się serce, odkąd jest to część najbliżej niego, do której może sięgnąć z minimalnym wysiłkiem. - Też chcę, kochanie.

Harry drapie swoimi palcami mokre włosy Louisa, jego brzuch napina się od powietrza. - Wiesz co by było naprawdę dobrym pomysłem?

Louis unosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. - Co?

\- Zamówienie jedzenia przed uprawianiem seksu, więc wtedy już ono by tutaj było.

\- Powinieneś o tym pomyśleć zanim mnie poprosiłeś o to, bym pieprzył cię jak Mikołaj, słoneczko.

Harry siada tak szybko, że Louis musi się przytrzymać tyłu kanapy, aby nie spaść. - Nie powiedziałem tego - mówi stanowczo Harry. Louis śmieje się. - Miałem na myśli, że byłeś na liście moich świątecznych rzeczy… - Harry dramatycznie się kładzie, kiedy mamrocze. - Zapomnij.

Louis zatrzymuje swój śmiech poprzez przygryzienie wargi. - Wiesz, że nigdy tego nie zapomnę, prawda? - Harry zakrywa twarz dłońmi i jęczy, kiedy Louis schodzi z niego, by znaleźć swój telefon i zamówić kolację.

Siada na kanapie, gdy dzwoni, a Harry musi mu wybaczyć nonsens z Mikołajem, ponieważ przytula się do jego pleców i ssie malinkę na jego szyi, gdy szatyn próbuje prowadzić cywilizowaną rozmowę z restauracją. Tak szybko jak się rozłącza, pcha Harry’ego na kanapę i mają jeszcze po jednej rundzie orgazmów, nim miła dziewczyna imieniem Meghan przynosi ich tajskie jedzenie oraz krabowe pierożki.

~*~

Jet lag jest suką nawet po tygodniu bycia na zachodnim wybrzeżu, więc następnego dnia pozwalają sobie spać do późna, skuleni obok siebie jak dwa przecinki w łóżku Louisa. Do czasu nim szatyn decyduje się wstać, mieszkanie jest pełne grudniowego światła, a Harry delikatnie chrapie.

Louis lubi znajdować nowe rzeczy do zakochiwania się w Harry i chrapanie wydaje się być jedną z wielu. (Oczywiście istnieją wyjątki od reguły jak na przykład wtedy, gdy Harry miał okropną grypę i powiedział, że spanie obok Louisa jest jedyną rzeczą, która sprawia, że czuje się lepiej. Nawet się uśmiechnął, kiedy to mówił, a Louis powiedział jedynie. - W porządku. - Jednak chrapanie tej nocy było nieziemskie i szatyn prawie ustawił stos poduszek na twarzy Harry’ego, by go uciszyć, nim przypomniał sobie, że to skutkowałoby morderstwem. Skończył na tym, że następnego dnia pracował w domu i pozwolił leżeć Harry’emu w swoim łóżku z nielimitowaną gorącą zupą, herbatą i przytulaniem, karma jednak do niego wróciła, kiedy sam skończył z tą samą grypą trzy dni później, wirus złapany, kiedy całował zarażającego Harry’ego.)

Wciąż, tego poranka pochrapywanie Harry’ego jest obecne tak samo jak mamroczenie, kiedy leży w słodkiej pozie. Louis pozostawia go śpiącego, kiedy wychodzi z łóżka tak bardzo ukradkiem jak tylko może. To nie działa za dobrze, zważając na to, że pościel jest w nich wplątana, ale Harry jedynie jęczy nisko i nie otwiera oczu.

Louis zakłada parę dresów bez myślenia o tym kogo mogą być oraz bluzę, która zdecydowanie jest Harry’ego. Nigdy formalnie nie przenieśli ubrań do swoich mieszkań, ale to po prostu powoli się stało z biegiem czasu, bluzy skradzione w chłodne poranki, pracownicze spodnie w chęci czegoś ciepłego. Louis ma teraz stanowczo zbyt dużo puchowych skarpetek i zna tylko jedną osobę, która je uwielbia. Nawet bokserki znajdują swoje miejsce, kiedy zostają u siebie na długi weekend.

Oprócz ubrań, które znalazły nową lokalizację, okazało się, że Harry posiada dodatkowy inhalator w nocnym stoliku Louisa, a Louis zostawił butelkę sprayu na alergię w gabinecie Harry’ego w czerwcu, kiedy nieustannie kichał. Każdy ma dwie pary szczoteczek i Louis trzyma swój szampon u Harry’ego, ponieważ jego szampon do loków tworzy zniszczenie na jego włosach. Będąc szczerym Harry ma drogą butelkę do okiełznania loków w kabinie prysznicowej Louisa, ponieważ szampon szatyna dodaje mu objętości, co jest zauważalne, ale nie w stylu bruneta.

Kiedy Louis się prostuje i idzie do kuchni, próbuje sobie przypomnieć ostatnią noc, którą spędził sam, gdy Harry był w tym samym mieście. Jego pierwsza myśl idzie do dnia, kiedy był chory od złapania grypy od bruneta, ale to nieprawda, Harry wciąż u niego został, twierdząc, że jest uodporniony, będąc chorym jako pierwszy. (Louis wciąż nie jest tego pewien.) Nawet w listopadzie, kiedy Harry poleciał do LA w celach biznesowych , a potem wrócił z czerwonymi oczami do domu, wciąż wziął taksówkę prosto z JFK do mieszkania Louisa i wpakował się mu do łóżka. Po prostu nie są szczęśliwi, kiedy są osobno, więc tego nie robią. To całkiem proste w schemacie rzeczy, nawet jeśli Louis zatrzymuje się tego poranka na krótkie przemyślenia.

Nie skupia się na tym zbyt długo, ponieważ otwiera lodówkę, by znaleźć boleśnie puste półki. Wspomnienie sprzed tygodnia o wyrzucaniu wszystkiego do śmieci, przekonuje go, że to nie powinno wrócić. Rozważa zamówienie czegoś na śniadanie, nim wyobraża sobie wygląd twarzy Harry’ego, jeśli przyniesie mu kawę i rożka do łóżka. Nie jest nawet zawstydzony myślą, że uśmiech bruneta jest wystarczającą motywają, by założył buty i wymknął się po cichu na korytarz.

Na zewnątrz jest nędznie, nie ma jeszcze śniegu, ale to tylko dlatego, bo pogoda poniżej zera na to nie pozwala. Bierze kilka potrzebnych rzeczy ze sklepu na rogu, odkąd i tak jest blisko piekarni, a potem wraca szybko do swojego mieszkania, ponieważ 27 grudzień w Nowym Jorku to nie przelewki.

~*~

Louis przewidywał, że spotka go śpiący uśmiech Harry’ego, ale staje przed nim w pełni ubrany w kuchni, świeży kubek kawy znajduje się obok jego łokcia, kiedy czyta jedną z książek, którą dostał od mamy Louisa na święta. - Hej, kochanie. - Zagina róg strony, na której jest i zamyka ją. - Myślałem, że mogłeś pójść do pracy.

\- Wziąłem wolne - mówi Louis, kiedy się przybliża, koniuszek jego nosa nagle płonie, kiedy się rozmraża w ciepłym mieszkaniu. - Definitywnie to przedyskutowaliśmy.

\- Tak, ale czasami oszukujesz i pracujesz, wtedy kiedy masz wolne - mówi Harry, zanim całuje Louisa. - Ach, kurwa, twoje usta są zamrożone - mówi, a potem ponownie go całuje. - Co mi przyniosłeś?

\- Dzień dobry - mówi, kiedy odkłada torbę z zakupami na ladę i zwęża oczy. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że cokolwiek przyniosłem?

Harry unosi brwi. - Ponieważ zawsze mi coś przynosisz.

To prawdziwe stwierdzenie, więc Louis się nie kłóci. Wyjmuje dwa wypieki z piekarni i macha nimi. - Powinieneś być w łóżku, a potem przyniósłbym ci rożka i kawę.

Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego łagodnieje, jak to się czasami zdarza, gdy patrzy na Louisa. - Mogę wrócić do łóżka, czy to pomoże?

Louis przewraca oczami. Chowa jajka i mleko do lodówki, a także zostawia buziaka na szczęce Harry’ego, gdy go mija. - Jeśli chcesz wygrać moje serce, możesz mi zrobić kubek kawy?

\- Tak - mówi Harry, chociaż jest zajęty zaglądaniem do torby, by zobaczyć co jeszcze Louis kupił. Wyciąga torebkę z preclami z małym okrzykiem. - Tego mi brakowało - mówi, kiedy odkłada je do szafki.

\- Tobie? - Pyta delikatnie Louis, opierając się o ladę.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy wyjmuje kubek i wkłada go pod ekspres. - Ty po nie poszedłeś - mówi. - A ja je zjem. - Przybliża się do Louisa, by go pocałować, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego szyi. - Dzień dobry swoją drogą.

\- Co dzisiaj robisz? - Pyta Louis, obejmując Harry’ego i całując kącik jego ust. Nie mają tych leniwych poranków zbyt często, ale lubią się smakować, szansa na wykorzystanie czasu i stanie w kuchni przy dziennym świetle, tworzenie leniwych planów, wpatrywanie się w siebie.

\- Powinienem pewnie zrobić pranie - mówi, zamykając oczy, kiedy Louis drapie jego głowę. Trochę śmiesznie są ułożone po nocy, więc rozplata kilka kołtunów, Harry jest przy tym jak leniwy kot. - Chciałem poczytać trochę mojej książki, więc mógłbym napisać do twojej mamy i napisać, że miałem to na myśli, gdy mówiłem, że ją kocham.

\- Lizus - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Pewnie tak. - Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go, co jest bardzo, bardzo bliskie perfekcji.

~*~

Jedzą swoje rożki i piją kawę na kanapie oraz nadrabiają premierę odcinka Westworld, który przegapili podczas swojego wyjazdu. Louis głównie przewija rzeczy na swoim telefonie, ponieważ nie pamięta co się stało w ostatnim sezonie, a Harry drzemie po tym jak się najadł. Większe znaczenie ma to, że są ze sobą, niż to, że razem oglądają. Rozmawiali o tym.

\- Powinienem się rozpakować - mówi Louis, kiedy odcinek się kończy, a Harry ponownie się budzi, udając że przez cały czas oglądał. Ich walizki wciąż znajdują się w rogu, a Louis czuje się przez nie oceniany.

Harry ziewa i podąża za jego wzrokiem. - Ja pewnie też. - Zerka na Louisa. - Właściwie, jeśli pozwolisz mi użyć swojego ekstrawaganckiego płynu, mogę zrobić kilka rund prania tutaj. Dorzucę wtedy twoje rzeczy.

Po jednym zaproszeniu Harry’ego po to, by zrobił swoje pranie w mieszkaniu Louisa, głównie dlatego, bo szatyn desperacko za nim tęsknił po długiej podróży służbowej, Harry zrobił z tego nawyk. Louis nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy pojawiał się z koszem na pranie na swoim biodrze i zdecydowanie nie był rozczarowany, gdy Harry prał również jego rzeczy.

\- Płyn nie jest ekstrawagancki - mówi Louis. - Jest tylko bezzapachowy.

\- Jest drogi, co sprawia, że jest ekstrawagancki - mówi Harry. - Wiem, bo próbowałem ci kupić nowy, po tym jak robiłem ostatnio pranie.

\- To słodkie - mówi Louis, marszcząc nos. - Niektórzy mężczyźni kupują swoim chłopakom kwiaty, mój próbuje dla mnie zdobyć środki do prania.

\- To jest nowoczesny związek - mówi Harry, kiedy unosi koc, który dzielą, aby się do niego przybliżyć i położyć głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Swoją drogą jesteś żałosny, jeśli myślisz, że będę tutaj leżał, gdy będziesz robił pranie. - Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry patrzy na niego, by zaprotestować. - Zdecydowanie pomogę. - Całuje nos Harry’ego, a potem jego czoło. - To będzie jedyna produktywna dzisiaj rzecz, a potem dalej leżymy.


	3. Rozdział 3

Louis zarzucił swoją walizkę na łóżko, kiedy Harry rozpina swoją w korytarzu i zaczyna sortować rzeczy z praktyczną łatwością, ledwo unosząc wzrok, kiedy mruczy nieznane dźwięki. Louis z ledwością rozpina swoją walizkę, słyszy parsknięcie zza siebie, a potem mruczenie ustaje. - Co? - Pyta, bez podnoszenia wzroku.

\- Właśnie znalazłem twój świąteczny prezent - mówi słodko Harry, uśmiech koloruje jego słowa.

Louis odwraca się zmieszany. Harry zaszalał i podarował mu prezenty w San Francisco, kartę podarunkową dla pary w spa na urodziny Louisa oraz bilety na sztukę ‘Mean Girls’ na Broadway’u na święta. Louisowi również nie poszło źle, Harry krzyknął, kiedy otworzył prezent Louisa z kuponem gotowania dla par oraz degustowanie wina w Tribece.

\- Już dałeś mi prezent - mówi, nawet jeśli widzi, że Harry trzyma w swoich dłoniach małą paczuszkę. Jest zapakowana w ten sam papier co prezent Louisa, chociaż powyginana od bycia w jego walizce. - Właściwie to dwa.

\- Co do tego. - Harry wydyma wargi. - Nie byłem pewny czy ci go dać.

Louis unosi brew, kiedy Harry do niego podchodzi. - Co to znaczy?

\- To nie jest dokładnie prezent na zwykłą kampanię.

Tym razem Louis się śmieje, wystawiając swoje ręce. - Wzbudziłeś we mnie ciekawość. - Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy wręcza mu paczuszkę z małym uśmiechem na ustach. - Dziękuję - mówi Louis. Całuje bruneta. - Kocham to.

\- Jeszcze tego nie otworzyłeś - mówi Harry spektakularnie monotonnie, sprawiając że Louis się śmieje.

\- Prewencyjnie to kocham - mówi Louis.

Harry przewraca oczami i krzyżuje ramiona na klatce piersiowej. - Otwórz to, proszę. - Właśnie wtedy Louis zaczyna to robić niedorzecznie wolno, rozdzierając papier, jakby chciał go zachować na później. - Louis - jęczy Harry.

Szatyn ponownie śmieje, kiedy rozrywa papier. Pierwsza rzecz jaka opada jest delikatna i koronkowa, ześlizguje się prosto na podłogę. Nawet nie zauważa dokładnie koronki, ponieważ trzyma papier z regulowanymi skórzanymi kajdankami owiniętymi w plastikowe pudełko.

\- Zgaduję, że to prezent dla nas obydwu - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się na głupioczuły wyraz twarzy Louisa. Przywiązywali się już wcześniej, używali krawatów i pary bandan w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, ale żaden z nich nie miał kajdanek. - Podoba ci się to? - Pyta Harry, druga rzecz, którą powiedział bez żadnej odpowiedzi od Louisa.

Myśli szatyna wracają od wyobrażania sobie co najmniej dwunastu różnych sposób na użycie tych kajdanek dzisiejszej nocy i śmieje się. - Tak, kochanie. Tak. - Całuje Harry’ego, gdy wciąż trzyma kajdanki, podchodząc bliżej i zatrzymując się, kiedy jego duży palec natrafia na koronkę leżącą na ziemi.

Harry patrzy w dół, kiedy Louis i unosi czarny materiał. - Te są technicznie dla mnie - mówi, prostując i unosząc parę koronkowych szortów. Wyglądają na delikatne w jego dłoniach, koronka przyciśnięta do różyczek. - Ale myślałem, że będziesz chciał je zobaczyć jako pierwszy.

Louis przgryza swoją wargę i chce się zaśmiać na to jak mała koronka i skóra sprawiły, że jego penis już się pobudza. - Kocham - mówi, kiwając głową. Spotyka wzrok Harry’ego. - Kocham cię. - Harry całuje go czule, koronka jest zmierzwiona między nimi.

Louis jako pierwszy się odsuwa. - Chociaż nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyniosłeś to do domu swojej mamy - zatrzymuje się i przechyla głowę. - W domu mojej mamy też to miałeś, prawda?

Harry lekko się uśmiecha i wzrusza ramionami. - Wolałbyś żebym ci je dał w domu twojej mamy?

Louis wyobraża sobie bycie przypiętym kajdankami do łózka w pokoju gościnnym jego matki i skrzywia się. - Raczej nie. Chociaż i tak lubię, że je przyniosłeś. Jakbyś mógł to wślizgnąć w normalne rodzinne rozdawanie prezentów - uśmiecha się. - Nie mam nic przeciwko ekspozycji naszego życia seksualnego - mówi w biednej imitacji przeciągania słów niczym Harry.

\- Mogę ummm… je zwrócić, wiesz.

Louis śmieje się i ponownie całuje Harry’ego. - Nie zrobiłbyś tego. Założę się, że twoje erekcja właśnie widzi jak je trzymam.

Harry próbuje ukryć swój uśmiech, kiedy odwraca wzrok. - Nie.

Louis całuje bok jego szczęki i prawie kieruje się do jego szyi, nim się zatrzymuje. - Właściwie to też coś dla ciebie mam.

\- Hmm? - Pyta Harry, otwierając swoje oczy i prostując szyję. - Co?

Louis powoli kiwa głową, kiedy próbuje sobie przypomnieć gdzie to schował. - Mam dla ciebie coś, co hmmm, w pewien sposób pasuje do tego. - Rzuca kajdanki na swoje łóżku i kieruje się do szafy.

\- Właśnie mnie zjebałeś za danie dodatkowego prezentu na święta, kiedy sam taki masz? - Pyta Harry, podążając za Louisem, kiedy koronkowe majtki wciąż znajdują się w jego dłoni.

\- Nie do końca - mówi Louis, nie odwracając wzroku. - Nie wiedziałem, kiedy ci to dać, ale to pewne jak cholera, że nie przyszło mi na myśl, żeby przynieść to do domu twojej mamy. - Zaczyna otwierać plastikowy koszyk na górze swojej szafy, próbując sobie przypomnieć dokładne miejsce.

\- Przestań tak mówić - odpowiada Harry. - Sprawiasz, że brzmi to dziwnie.

Louis zatrzymuje swoje poszukiwania. - To nie jest dziwne - mówi, odwracając się. Całuje szybko Harry’ego i wraca do szukania. - To gorące, słońce. Chciałeś być przypięty do łóżka, straciłeś w tym swoją cnotę, rozumiem.

\- Bardziej chciałem przypiąć ciebie i miałem fantazję, że będę ujeżdżał kogoś kto nie będzie mógł mnie dotknąć.

Tym razem Louis uderza się w półkę, kiedy się odwraca. - Ty co? - Myśli, że mógł właśnie zapomnieć o swoim prezencie. - To twoja nastoletnia fantazja? - Jego kutas zdecydowanie stoi.

Harry ma skrzyżowane ramiona na swojej klatce piersiowej i uśmiecha się. - Nie, ale zdecydowanie ci się to spodobało.

Louis nie jest zawstydzony, kiedy sięga po niego dwoma dłońmi. - Uch, tak, zdecydowanie.

Harry uwalnia się z jego uścisku. - Najpierw chcę swój prezent.

Louis ma dłonie uniesione w powietrzu, kiedy jęczy. - Jesteś niereformowalny.

\- Podoba ci się to - mówi Harry, ponownie się uśmiechając.

\- Technicznie to kocham - mówi, mrugając, kiedy wraca do szukania. Wie, że położył paczkę tutaj, ale minęło kilka miesięcy odkąd przyjechała. Harry robił kolację, kiedy Louis niósł ją przez korytarz, więc starał się ją szybko schować, na ślepo wrzucił ją na górę szafy, wtedy myśląc, że to dobry pomysł.

\- Tak naprawdę nic dla mnie nie masz, prawda? - Pyta Harry po chwili. - To w porządku, nie oczekuję niczego…

Louis łapie folię bąbelkową właśnie w tym momencie i odwraca się, by zatrzymać paplanie Harry’ego.

Och. - Harry mruga. - Naprawdę coś masz.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Nie byłem tylko miły, kochanie. - Wystawia paczkę, aby Harry mógł ją wziąć. - Chociaż pewnie mógłbym ją lepiej owinąć.

\- Pewnie tak - zgadza się Harry, ponieważ jest tym typem osoby, która lubi jak rzeczy są starannie zapakowane.

\- Po prostu to otwórz.

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, zważając na to, że jest zapakowana firmowo. Ciągną w jedną i w drugą, próbując rozerwać klej na rogach, w końcu Harry’emu udaje się to zrobić zębami. Louis skończył z koronkowymi majtkami, więc gdy brunet rozrywa skraj paczki, trzyma je, aby lepiej się im przyjrzeć, już wyobrażając sobie jak będą opinać tyłek Harry’ego. To nie jego pierwsza para, zazwyczaj nosi inną pod swoimi jeansami, która przyprawia Louisa o atak serca za każdym razem, kiedy je zauważa.

\- Co to jest? - Pyta Harry, kiedy sięga do środka.

Louis nie odpowiada, odkąd Harry nie odwinął jeszcze folii bąbelkowej. Wątpi, że będzie musiał wyjaśniać, kiedy brunet to zobaczy, ale jeśli będzie musiał to to zrobi.

\- O kurwa - mówi Harry, puszczając paczkę i trzymając jedynie opakowanie.

\- Pomyślałem, że potrzebujemy nowego - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry z szerokimi oczami patrzy na wibrator.

\- To jest jak… - zaciska wargi. - Kolejny pieprzony etap.

Louis śmieje się. Kiedy wibrator, który odkrył Harry wszystkie te miesiące temu w ośrodku narciarskim jest smukły, Louis uznał, że powinni spróbować z różowym dildo z koralikami różnej wielkości. Harry jedynie mruga, jego kciuk robi się biały w miejscu zaciśnięcia. - Podoba ci się?

\- Kocham to - mówi Harry, unosząc wzrok. - Myślisz, że muszę to umyć zanim tego użyję?

To bardzo odpowiedzialne pytanie, ale w tej chwili Louis wybucha śmiechem, czarna koronkowa bielizna zostaje zaciśnięta w jego dłoni. - Najprawdopodobniej. Spieszy ci się?

\- Uch, tak - mówi Harry, kiedy unosi pudełko, jego oczy szukają jakiejś instrukcji. - Mam plan.

Louis powinien być przyzwyczajony do sposobu w jakim jego żołądek robi fikołka na słowa Harry’ego, ale to wciąż jest rozkoszne uczucie. - Plan? - W przeszłości plany Harry’ego przechodziły przez opaski na oczy przez smakowe lubrykanty do kostek lodu i paru innych rzeczy, w gorący sierpień jego plan zawierał również nutellę.

\- Ja po prostu… - zacina się, kiedy zabiera czarne, koronkowe majtki, a potem się odwraca i idzie do łazienki. Louis próbuje iść za nim, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez drzwi zamykające się tuż przed jego twarzą.

\- Hej - mówi trochę z opóźnieniem. Puka i czeka aż Harry otworzy. Kiedy to robi, może zobaczyć jedynie koniuszek nosa Harry’ego, gdy odmawia otworzenia ich szerzej. - Wiem, że powiedziałem, że to dla ciebie, ale jeśli tego użyjesz to chciałbym przy tym być.

Harry otwiera drzwi, więc Louis może zobaczyć jego uśmiech. - Użyję tego - mówi. - Ale najpierw musze to umyć, co naprawdę nie jest seksuowne, więc będziemy udawać, że ta część się nie wydarzyła. - Ponownie zamyka drzwi, a Louis wybucha śmiechem.

Po chwili decyduje się na bycie pomocnym, więc zamiast czatować pod drzwiami łazienki, kończy to co ledwie zaczęli, sortując pranie i rozpakowując torbę. Następnie robi to z torbą Harry’ego, dodając jego ubrania do już stworzonych kupek.

Nie jest pewny dlaczego zastanawiają się, gdy ich ubrania są wymieszane, gdy regularnie robią to w ten sposób. Nie pomaga fakt, że Louis jest zazwyczaj leniwy, kiedy ubrania wychodzą z suszarki i ledwo na nie patrzy, kiedy składa je na kupkę Harry’ego i na swoją. Byłoby łatwiej gdyby po prostu trzymali wszystkie swoje ubrania w jednym miejscu, więc wtedy kiedy zgubiłby swój ulubiony sweter, po prostu zajrzałby do szafy Harry’ego.

Myśl ta sprawia, że się zatrzymuje jak to się stało rano, palec wisi nad przyciskiem startu w pralce. Posiadanie ich rzeczy w jednym miejscu oznaczałoby dzielenie szafy, dzielenie pokoju. Czy to za wiele, że jest ciekawy nad rozważaniem nad tym jak bardzo ich życia już są połączone? Naciska przycisk i pralka zaczyna z powolnymi obrotami, a on pozwala swoim myślom wędrować do klucza, który Harry dał mu sześć miesięcy temu. Klucz Harry’ego już jest przypięty do jego pęku kluczy. Może nie potrzebują czterech kluczy, może wystarczą dwa.

Jego pociąg myśli zostaje zatrzymany przez otworzenie drzwi od łazienki. Szybko, okrąża róg, aby zobaczyć czy Harry zakończył obowiązki czyszczące. Wydaje się, że tak, kiedy znajduje bruneta stojącego w progu, nago, oprócz pary nowych, koronkowych majtek, które sprezentował Louisowi, jego nogi są skrzyżowane w kostkach. Prawdopodobnie szatynowi podoba się to bardziej niż okryta wersja.

\- Hej - mówi Louis, jego oczy wędrują po skórze Harry’ego w ścieżce, którą zapamiętał. Zna teraz intymnie każdą część ciała bruneta, nawet krzywiznę za kolanami i delikatną skórę na jego kostkach. Jego oczy zatrzymują się, kiedy widzi, że Harry trzyma nowy wibrator, uderzając najmniejszym koralikiem o swoje udo. - Jesteś piękny.

Louis próbuje mówić Harry’emu chociaż raz dziennie, że jest śliczny, na wypadek, gdyby Harry oślepł i zapomniał. To nigdy się nie nudzi, zażenowany brunet przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się, gdy odwraca wzrok. Teraz, jedynie unosi biodro z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Tak sądzisz?

To tak jakby Louis mógł myśleć inaczej. Nie odpowiada za pomocą słów, podchodzi do Harry’ego i obejmuje dłońmi jego biodra, brzeg koronki znajduje się przy jego palcach. - Tak.

Następnie całuje Harry’ego, powoli i ostrożnie. Harry z łatwością otwiera swoje usta, pozwala językowi szatyna wejść do środka i przebiec po krzywiźnie jego zębów. Louis przyciąga go bliżej, kiedy jego palce wędrują po długości jego pleców. Harry wydaje cichy dźwięk i odrzuca swoją głowę do tyłu, kiedy Louis obejmuje swoimi dłońmi jego tyłek. Zaczepia swoje kciuki o dolny brzeg koronki i naciska, czując twardość Harry’ego przy swoim biodrze.

\- Nie rujnuj mojego planu - mówi Harry, już brakuje mu tchu.

\- A jaki on jest? - Pyta Louis, przebiegając swoimi ustami po szyi Harry’ego. Widzi gdzie dobrze się nim zajął poprzedniej nocy, fioletowy znak, który teraz przygryza sprawia, że brunet syczy.

Harry odpycha go dwoma dłońmi, a Louis widocznie się skarży, póki nie opada na łóżko, robiąc krok w tył. Podciąga się na poduszki, a jego dłonie łapią kajdanki po drodze, bardziej przez przypadek. Chce rzucić je na bok, ale Harry łapie go za nadgarstki i zabiera je od Louisa z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

Louis unosi brwi, a potem ściąga bluzę przez głowę, a razem z nią t-shirt. - Co tam, kochanie? - Pyta, opierając się o poduszki.

Harry ostrożnie odkłada wibrator na brzuch Louisa i odpakowuje kajdanki. Louis ogląda go z ciężkimi oczami, perspektywa czegokolwiek co będzie jako następne wysyła go w pewien sposób w nirwanę. Harry pochyla się do przodu, kiedy odpina kajdanki, całuje Louisa, a potem siada, wypychając biodra.

\- Chcę użyć tego na tobie - mówi, wskazując na kajdanki. - I użyć tego na mnie - mówi, zerkając na wibrator. - Dobrze?

Louis uśmiecha się. - O kurwa, tak.

Harry śmieje się. - Fajnie.

Louis jest cierpliwy, kiedy Harry odkrywa jak użyć kajdanek, a potem bierze jeden z nadgarstków Louisa i przypina go do zagłówka. Jest taki ostrożny, całując delikatną skórę nad pulsem Louisa, a potem wkładając swój palec do wewnętrznego kółka, by upewnić się, że nie jest za ciasno. Jego koncentracja jest ujmująca, kiedy patrzy na Louisa z małym uśmiechem. Nim może złapać lewy nadgarstek Louisa, pociąga Harry’ego za kark, aby go pocałować, przygryzając jego wargę.

\- To było niedorzecznie gorące - szepcze, ponownie całując Harry’ego. - Tak żebyś wiedział.

Harry uśmiecha się, widocznie zadowolony, kiedy łapie drugi nadgarstek Louisa i zarzuca go przez głowę. Następnie ma miejsce trzask, Louis czuje płomienie liżące jego żebra i jak coś podwija mu się w żołądku. Czuje się jakby był poddany łasce Harry’ego i nie ma nikogo innego z kim chciałby być w takiej pozycji.

Harry zostawia szybkie pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej, a potem schodzi z łóżka, grzebiąc w stoliczku nocnym nim wraca. Louis wykrzywia swoją szyję, by oglądać, ale poziom poduszek sprawia, że patrzy głównie na krocze bruneta, studiując to jak jego penis zaczyna napierać na koronkę. Już jest mokre miejsce i usta Louisa, kiedy zamyka oczy. Harry musi wyłapać to, że Louis się w niego wpatruje, ponieważ wykonuje niewielkie przedstawienie, ściągając majtki, zahaczając je o biodra, a potem ześlizgując na ziemię, nim ponownie nagi wspina się na łóżko, spoczywając na krzywiźnie bioder Louisa.

W ten sposób Harry jest kimś innym, myśli Louis, kiedy ma plan. Najpierw przejeżdża wibrator po ustach Louisa niczym błyszczykiem, a szatyn sprawia, że się uśmiecha, kiedy otwiera swoje usta i pozwala wibratorowi wślizgnąć się do środka, mocząc go swoim językiem. - Kurwa - mówi Harry i to jest to co szatyn kocha w planach, pokonanie Harry’ego w jego własnej grze. Brunet odsuwa wibrator z śliskim odgłosem, a Louis napiera swoimi biodrami, by Harry nachylił się nieco do przodu. Nawet bez rąk, może go mieć tam gdzie chce. Harry przyciska swój tyłek do penisa Louisa, by go przytrzymać, a Louis jęczy, kiedy tkanina jego dresów jest nagle za ciasna. Harry uśmiecha się, jedna dłoń wciąż jest jego.

Powoli Harry rozlewa lubrykant na zabawce, a oczy Louisa błyszczą między jego twarzą a krzywizną brwi oraz na preejakulat znajdujący się na jego penisie, spływający na boki w taki sposób, że Louisowi jest sucho w ustach. Nie może się doczekać aż Harry opadnie z tego kąta.

Louis próbuje się zbytnio nie ekscytować, myśląc o tym, że Harry wciąż musi się przygotować palcami nim zacznie używać zabawki, głównego występu. Zamiast tego Harry jedynie sięga za siebie z najmniejszym końcem, jedną dłonią trzymając na żebrach Louisa, jego kolana podtrzymują wagę po obu stronach bioder Louisa. - Harry - mówi Louis, trochę zmartwienia znajduje się w jego głosie.

Harry załapuje i kręci głową. - Przygotowałem się podczas mycia.

Louis wybucha śmiechem, kiedy Harry się uśmiecha i to, myśli jest powodem, dla którego jest tak dziko zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Fakt, że są w takiej pozycji i wciąż się z siebie śmieją, ich oczy błyszczą, kiedy ich wzrok się spotyka.

Uśmiech Harry’ego powoli opada, a Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że włożył w siebie zabawkę, czego nie mógł zobaczyć. Płomienie w jego brzuchu zamieniają się w ryk i zaciska swój żołądek nim przejmuje to nad nim górę. Patrzy na twarz Harry’ego, jak jego szczęka opada, jego oczy wywracają się, a potem zamykają. Rzecz w tym, że najgorszą częścią tego jest to, że Louis nawet nie sądzi, że Harry gra lub specjalnie robi z tego przedstawienie. Kiedy są razem w taki sposób, Harry pozwala, aby najczystsze formy przyjemności przejęły nad nim górę, a Louis upija się tym widokiem.

Ramiona Harry’ego powoli się uginają, a potem zatrzymuje się, mięśnie jego brzucha są napięte. Louis podciąga się na swoich kajdankach, nawet jeśli to nic nie daje, to bardziej instynktowne zachowanie niż cokolwiek innego. - Odwróć się, kochanie - mówi, zaskoczony tym, że jego głos jest ochrypły. Liże wargi. - Pozwól mi zobaczyć.

Harry odwraca się jak nieskoordynowany wielbłąd, ale jakoś mu się to udaje, zabawka jest w połowie w nim, lubrykant wyślizguje się, sprawiając że jego palce błyszczą. - Kurwa. - Louis powoli przeciąga słowo i ugina nogi, więc Harry może złapać go za kolano swoją wolną ręką.

Oglądanie Harry’ego jest całkowicie paskudne, powoli wciska zabawkę do środka, jego dziurka się rozciąga, aby ją wziąć. To powolny proces i powrót do miejsca gdzie serce Louisa się trzęsie zamiast bić, jego penisowi jest niekomfortowo pod materiałem dresów. Dźwięki, które wydaje Harry wcale nie pomagają, mięśnie na jego ramionach zaciskające się z każdym ruchem, sprawiają że Louis się poci.

Czuje się bezpomocny jedynie oglądając, chociaż wie, że to jest tym czego Harry chce, by sprawić, aby Louis widział jak się z nim drażni. Rzecz w tym, że Louis wie jak doprowadzić bruneta na skraj bardziej niż on sam, a to jak Harry jest ustawiony tak, że zaraz pęknie w szwach. Louis zna jego słowa, jęczenie razem z delikatnymi westchnieniami, kiedy dociera do drugiego największego koralika na wibratorze.

\- Jak się masz, kochanie? - Pyta, chociaż jest przekonany, że to Harry jest tym, który powinien go zapytać, zważając na to, że to jego nadgarstki są przypięte do ramy łóżka. Chociaż to nie tak, że bycie przypiętym i oglądanie jak swój chłopak się pieprzy różowym wibratorem jest ciężką pracą. - Zamierzasz włączyć tą rzecz albo coś?

Harry kręci głową, ale nic nie mówi, jego czoło spoczywa na kolanie Louisa, kiedy łapie oddech, jego tyłek jest bardzo blisko twarzy szatyna. Wykrzywia swoją szyję, by zobaczyć czy uda mu się sięgnąć językiem, ale nic z tego, wciąż nie może. - Louis. - Sapie Harry, kiedy unosi swoje biodra, a potem opada niżej na zabawkę. Obydwoje jęczą w tym samym czasie.

\- Tak dobrze sobie radzisz kochanie - mówi Louis, ponieważ jego oczy krzyżują się, kiedy patrzy na Harry’ego i jest przekonany, że jego jądra stają się niebieskie od tego przedstawienia. Bez ostrzeżenia Harry ponownie się odwraca, a potem wyślizguje z siebie zabawkę i siada na biodrach Louisa tak jak zaczął.

\- Skończyłeś? - Pyta Louis, jego palce się wykrzywiają, aby dotknąć. Nigdy nie pchali siebie zbyt daleko, by osiągnąć subspace, ale wciąż lubi dotykać Harry’ego podczas seksu, nie stwerdziłby, że to przestępstwo.

\- Ty powinieneś to zrobić zamiast mnie - mówi Harry, jego palce przebiegają po brzuchu Louisa, wibrator leży na biodrze szatyna. Jego penis jest wściekle różowy i mokry, zarumienienie na jego klatce piersiowej sięga policzków.

\- Jestem zbyt zajęty - mówi Louis, poruszając swoimi palcami i zyskując uwagę Harry’ego. Brunet wykrzywia wargę, jakby zapomniał o tym, a Louis się śmieje. - Chodź tutaj, użyję ust.

Harry przełyka, a potem pochyla się, aby pocałować Louisa, jego wargi nieco wibrują z potrzeby. - Na pewno?

\- Oczywiście - mówi Louis.

Harry klęka bliżej jego, więc znajduje się prawie przy pachach Louisa. Tym razem nie ma w tym żadnego drażnienia, podstawia swojego penisa pod wargi szatyna, jego oczy zamykają się z ulgą. Louis nigdy by tego nie przyznał w normalnej konwersacji, ale taka waga Harry’ego, na jego języku, jest jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy.

Harry zatrzymuje się, wkłada swoje dłonie w włosy Louisa, a potem trzyma jego szczękę, jakby była czymś bardzo cennym. Louis kiwa głową najlepiej jak potrafi, a następnie brunet zaczyna się poruszać, delikatnie ruchy jego bioder, by zakopać się w ustach Louisa. Szatyn zaciska wargi i rozluźnia swoje gardło, już wiedząc, że Harry nie zrobi tutaj nic nieoczekiwanego. Kocha zaufanie, które mają, gonienie za sobą bez oceniania, pytań, bez zmartwień.

To nie zajmuje długo i Louis wiedział, że tak będzie, nie z Harrym, który rozszerzał się w łazience, a potem doprowadzał siebie na skraj za pomocą zabawki, nie z penisem ociekającym od preejakulatu w chwili, gdy został przyciśnięty do warg szatyna. - Zaraz - mówi Harry i to jest naprawdę jedyne ostrzeżenie, nim biodra Harry’ego się zatrzymują i dochodzi. Jego zaciskający się brzuch jest ostatnią rzeczą jaką widzi Louis, nim zamyka oczy, skupiając się na połknięciu tego co oferuje mu brunet.

Po chwili Harry się odsuwa, ale nie schodzi z niego, po prostu kładzie swojego penisa na policzku Louisa i rozpina kajdanki w dwóch szybkich ruchach. Louis całuje jego pachwinę, odkąd jedynie tam mógł sięgnąć i myśli nad tym, by poprosić Harry’ego, by zostawił kajdanki trochę dłużej.

Nim tak naprawdę może, Harry przesuwa się przodem do Louisa, całując go, tak mocno, że żaden z nich nie może oddychać. Louis wykręca swoje nadgarstki, aby je wyprostować i kładzie je na plecach Harry’ego, trzymając go blisko, kiedy się całują, głaszcząc jego plecy w stałym rytmie.

Nie może sobie pomóc, kiedy zjeżdza swoimi dłońmi na tyłek Harry’ego i rozwiera je ,czując gdzie jest śliski i rozciągnięty. Przyciska jeden palec do środka, a brunet się podwyższa. Louis sądzi, że jest bardzo wrażliwy po orgaźmie, ale potem jęczy tak głośno, że to nawet przechodzi przez klatkę piersiową Louisa. Harry wydaje dźwięk zaskoczenia i mruga powoli, kiedy odkrywa, że to on znajduje się na poduszkach.

Louis wychodzi z łóżka, by w końcu pozbyć się swoich dresów i owija rękę wokół siebie, aby zyskać trochę ulgi. Sięga po wibrator i unosi go w zasięg wzroku Harry’ego. - Chcesz, abym ci pokazał jak powinno się tego używać?

\- Myślę, że całkiem dobrze sobie poradziłem, jeśli mogę coś dodać - mówi Harry, jego uśmiech i zarumienione policzki spieprzają oburzony ton, który próbował uzyskać.

Louis siada klęka między jego kolanami i całuje drogę od jednego biodra do drugiego, uśmiechając się przy jego skórze. - Myślę, że świetnie sobie poradziłeś. - Penis Harry’ego delikatnie się wykręca z zainteresowaniem. Louis wie, że będą musieli robić to powoli, aby go ponownie zastymulować, ale jest gotów podjąć się wyzwania. - Chociaż sądzę, że ja potrafię lepiej.

Harry zakłada sobie dłonie za głowę, bezczelny, Louis nigdy go takim nie widział, uśmiecha się lekko. - Proszę bardzo, słoneczko.


	4. Rozdział 4

Wtedy, kiedy Louis ma przyciśniętą zabawkę wewnątrz Harry’ego dwadzieścia minut później włącza w końcu wibrację aż bruneta przechodzi dreszcz, sprawiając że kopie nogami i przytrzymuje się dłońmi pościeli. Poci się i jest okryty lubrykantem, ale będąc szczerym, Louis tak samo. Udało mu się doprowadzić Harry’ego do punktu gdzie jest wzdrygającą się kulką nerwów, ale jest tuż obok, jego penis ocieka za każdym razem, gdy się dotyka. Na zabawce są trzy prędkości, ale zostaje przy najwolniejszej, kiedy brzuch Harry’ego się zaciska, a jego plecy opadają na łóżko.

Tak powinni spędzać dni wolne od pracy, myśli nieobecnie Louis, Całuje penisa Harry’ego i myśli o powiedzeniu mu tego, ale potem dłonie bruneta są w jego włosach, pociągając za nie i myśli, że tak jest lepiej. Powoli wyciąga zabawkę, a Harry jęczy na stratę, wypycha biodra do przodu, zaciskając się wokół niczego. Louis bawi się swoim własnym penisem, kiedy sięga do stolika nocnego, ale Harry zatrzymuje go z ręką na biodrze.

\- Nie potrzebujemy tego - mówi.

Louis przechyla głowę na bok. - Jesteś pewien? - Badali się trzy miesiące temu, tak profilaktycznie, ale pieprzenie się bez jest wciąż dla nich rzadkim zjawiskiem. Jest wtedy bałagan to po pierwsze, a żaden z nich nie ma właściwie nic przeciwko strukturze prezerwatywy, która rozerwie się w trakcie, kiedy pieprzą się bez opętania.

\- Tak - mówi Harry, zakopując swoje paznokcie w skórze Louisa. - Już i tak jesteśmy brudni.

Louis uśmiecha się i go całuje. - W porządku.

\- Poza tym - mówi delikatnie Harry. - Chcę cię poczuć.

To takie stereotypowe, że Louis powinien się zaśmiać, ale zamiast tego całuje Harry’ego. - Zawsze tego chcesz - mówi.

Wchodzi powoli, chociaż obydwoje wiedzą, że nie potrwa to długo. Chociaż jest brudno będąc takimi nagimi to jak ekstazy pod językiem Louisa, prosty strzał czystej przyjemności na skraju konsumpcji. Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu, kiedy Louis przytrzymuje jego biodra, pot lśni od jego pępka do mięśni jego szyi, a szatyn chce tego posmakować. Całuje to co może, a potem zaczyna powoli poruszać swoimi biodrami, patrząc jak brwi Harry’ego się wykrzywiają i słuchając każdego jęku wydobywającego się z jego warg. Kiedy Harry otwiera ponownie oczy, sięga do dłoni Louisa, łącząc razem ich palce i przyciskając go do materaca.

\- Myślisz, że możesz dojść w taki sposób? - Pyta Louis, uśmiecha się, kiedy ściska dłonie Harry’ego.

\- Tak sądzę - sapie Harry, delikatnie unosząc biodra.

Louis łapie jego tempo, a potem przesuwa swoje kolana i czeka aż Harry zacznie mruczeć, wtedy wie, że robi to dobrze. - Tutaj - mówi cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do bruneta, kiedy dwa razy uderza w to samo miejsce.

Wszystko staje się zamglone, kiedy Louis przyspiesza tempo, zwiększając ciepło w swoim podbrzuszu, ciepło, które jest już tam od około godziny. Harry jest pod nim śliski, spocony i rozpalony, ale nie wydaje się tego zauważyć, kiedy porusza biodrami w równych ruchach.

W końcu Louis zamyka oczy, aby skupić się na wibrujących nerwach w swoim żołądku, które sprawiają, że jest bardziej niczym zwierzę, kiedy ruchy jego bioder są jedyną rzeczą, na której się skupia. Czuje jak wszystko się buduje i bzyczy, rośnie oraz eksploduje, kiedy podwija swoje palce u stóp. Rzeczą, która przesuwa szalę jest słodki jęk z ust Harry’ego i dwie ściśnięte dłonie, wolność wysyła jego umysł w białą przestrzeń, jego mięśnie drżą, kiedy dochodzi.

Dochodzi do siebie powoli, otwiera oczy wystarczająco, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego. Tym razem jego głowa jest odrzucona do tyłu, jego uchwyt jest ciasny na dłoniach Louisa, kiedy ten leniwie porusza swoimi biodrami. - Wciąż chcesz to zrobić, kochanie? - Pyta, gdy jego biodra przyspieszają. - Myślisz, że dasz radę?

Harry mruczy, a jego brwi się łączą, jakby próbował rozwikłać skomplikowany test. - Nie wiem - mówi, nie otwierając oczu.

Louis widział Harry’ego na skraju, na każdym możliwym seksualnym klifie odkąd tylko zaczęli się spotykać i już dobrze zna to spojrzenie. To Harry myślący nad czymś o czym nie powinno się myśleć. Chociaż Louis daje mu kilka sekund stałego pieprzenia, nim się wyślizguje i osuwa, wysuwając się z uścisku Harry’ego.

Harry jęczy na tę stratę, ale potem Louis bierze go do ust, wkłada w niego dwa palce i wysyła jego ciało w napięcie. To dzięki pamięci szatyn unosi swoje palce i zaciska swoje wargi wokół penisa Harry’ego w tym samym czasie. - O, kurwa - mówi głośno Harry, a następnie już trochę ciszej - Kurwa - kiedy dochodzi, jego biodra unoszą się do ust Louisa, jego ciało topnieje, kiedy rytmicznie się spuszcza.

Louis pozwala Harry’emu dojść w swoje usta, a potem powoli całuje jego brzuch, wykorzystując swój czas i smakując słonego posmaku jego skóry. Liże jego tatuaże i całuje jego szyję, potem szczękę i pod brwiami. Oczy Harry’ego są zamknięte, ale uśmiecha się, trzepocząc rzęsami. - To szalone - szepcze Louis, powoli całując jego usta.

\- Co jest szalone? - Pyta Harry równie cicho.

\- To jak bardzo jestem w tobie zakochany.

Później, po tym jak biorą prysznic, robią kanapki z produktów, które kupił Louis, a potem leżą na kanapie i oglądają filmy przez resztę dnia, siedząc w dresach. Zmieniają sterty prania i wrzucają ubrania do suszarki, ale oprócz tego pozostają pod kocami, obejmując się. Zamawiają pizzę na kolację i otwierają nową butelkę wina, kiedy na zewnątrz zaczyna padać śnieg. Harry zasypia na klatce piersiowej Louisa, kiedy w końcu wczołgują się do łóżka i to najjlepsze zakończenie świątecznej przerwy jakie Louis mógłby sobie wyobrazić.

~*~

Wstawanie do pierwszego dnia w pracy po powrocie jest o wiele gorsze niż oczekiwali, ciemność poranka sprawia, że obydwoje jęczą, kiedy alarm zostaje wyłączony. Po raz pierwszy Louis jest świadkiem tego jak Harry ustawia drzemkę w telefonie, zamiast wstawania, tuląc się do szatyna jakby chciał się w nim zakopać.

Wychodzą z łóżka po jeszcze jednej drzemce, mamroczą i trochę szurając, kiedy się przygotowywują. Louis myje swoją twarz w zlewie w łazience i musi się uśmiechnąć, gdy wychodzi i znajduje Harry’ego leżącego na łóżku, jego spodnie są w połowie ud i nie ma na sobie żadnej koszulki.

\- Nie mogę założyć swoich spodni - ogłasza, jego głos jest szorstki od snu. - Poniedziałek został odwołany.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy przekopuje stertę złożonych ubrań w poszukiwaniu swoich własnych spodni. - Wiesz gdzie są moje niebieskie spodnie? Przysięgam, że wyjął je z prania nim wyjechaliśmy.

\- Włożyłem je do szafy - mówi Harry, ziewając. - Obok mojej fioletowej bluzki.

Louis otwiera szafę i znajduje spodnie dokładnie tam gdzie opisał Harry’ego, obok nich leży kilka bluzek brunera. - Chcesz jedną z tych bluzek? - Woła przez ramię.

\- Tak, weź jedną. A potem ubierz mnie jak lalkę to nie będę musiał się poruszać. - Louis przewraca oczami i wybiera granatową koszulę, ponieważ kocha to jak wyglądają oczy Harry’ego, gdy ma na sobie ten kolor. - Oczywiście, że wziąłeś tą - mówi brunet, w końcu siadając, kiedy Louis zamyka szafę.

\- Przynajmniej jestem przewidywalny - mówi, kiedy z uśmiechem odkłada koszulkę na łóżko. Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu, kiedy Louis go całuje, delikatny dźwięk zatrzymuje się między ich ustami. Brunet próbuje się położyć i przyciągnąć szatyna na siebie, ale Louis się wykręca. Jeśli wróciliby teraz do łóżka, biuro nie zauważyłoby ich twarzy do co najmniej południa. Harry wydyma wargi, a Louis staje na jego spodniach z czułym uśmiechem. - Wstawaj kochanie, możesz wypić kawę zanim wyjdziemy. - Harry zakłada koszulkę z przesadzonym jękiem, który sprawia, że Louis się śmieje, kiedy wraca do swojej szafy, by poszukać koszulki dla siebie.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest mój zegarek? - Woła Harry, kiedy Louis jest w kuchni podgrzewając wodę. - Myślałem, że położyłem go obok zlewu, ale tam jest tylko twój.

\- Ten jest twój - mówi Louis, wpatrując się w zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. On już ma swój. Zatrzymuje się, kiedy widzi złoty zamiast spodziewanego srebrnego. - Czekaj, ja mam twój - mówi. Odkłada dzbanek kawy Dark Magic, ulubionej Harry’ego. Zaczyna iść do sypialni, by wymienić zegarki, ale sam Harry wchodzi do kuchni, w pełni ubrany z zegarkiem Louisa w dłoni. - Przepraszam za to.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy wręcza mu zegarek i zaczyna zakładać swój własny. - Złodziej.

\- Chcesz abym przywiózł dzisiaj coś do jedzenia? - Pyta, kiedy Harry siada na wyspie kuchennej. - Czy planujesz pracować do późna?

\- Nie powinienem się spóźnić - mówi Harry. - Szczerze mówiąc to pewnie będę przytłoczony i wyjdę o przyzwoitej godzinie.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy siada obok Harry’ego ze swoim własnym kubkiem kawy w dłoni. - Więc powinienem wziąć obiad i spotkamy się u ciebie?

\- Albo możemy pójść do sklepu i coś ugotować - mówi Harry.

Loui mruczy, kiedy przełyka swoją kawę, jego usta delikatnie parzą. - To brzmi jak zdrowa rzecz do zrobienia. Chociaż myślę, że tydzień między świętami a Nowym Rokiem powinien być wolny. Zasada jest taka, że jemy co chcemy.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Dobrze, w takim razie, proponuję coś z Shake Shack.

\- Mój mężczyzna - mówi Louis z skrzywionym uśmiechem.

\- Ale muszę zabrać moją walizkę z powrotem do mojego mieszkania - mówi Harry. - Więc może zjemy obiad tutaj?

\- Nie chcesz zobaczyć swojego mieszkania, upewnić się, że się nie spaliło podczas naszej nieobecności?

Harry unosi brew. - Mam nadzieję, że ktoś by do mnie zadzwonił, gdyby tak się stało, więc, nie, za bardzo się o to nie martwię.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Tak, tak, w porządku, więc chcesz przyjść tutaj wieczorem i zabrać do swojego mieszkania rano, tak? To bardzo wczesny poranek żeby zrobić to przed pracą.

Harry zaciska wargi. - Mógłbym przyjść tutaj dzisiaj i zabrać walizkę, wrócić do siebie, potem spotkalibyśmy się i poszli na zakupy?

\- Myślałem, że zgodziliśmy się na Shake Shack a nie zakupy?

Harry zatrzymuje się. - Och, racja, tak. Dobrze, więc przyjdę tutaj po walizkę i spotkamy się u mnie na obiedzie.

Louis mruczy. - Może powinienem najpierw przyjść tu po twoją walizkę, a potem pójdę do ciebie?

\- Nie, już i tak bierzesz nam kolację. Nie musisz dźwigać również mojej walizki. - Uśmiecha się. - Zostaniesz na noc, prawda?

Louis kiwa głową. - Pewnie tak.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Dobrze. - Ponownie całuje Louis. - Cieszę się, że to przedyskutowaliśmy.

\- Mój mózg trochę boli.

\- Za wiele mieszkań - mówi Harry, kończąc swoją kawę jednym długim łykiem.

\- Szczerze mówiąc - mówi Louis. Bierze powolny łyk swojej kawy, kiedy słowa osiadają na jego ramionach. Harry ześlizguje się z krzesła, by opłukać swój kubek. - Może powinniśmy mieć jedno miejsce - mówi. - Po prostu zamieszkać razem. - Na głos to wydaje się być cięższe, po raz pierwszy, którykolwiek z nich o tym wspomniał.

Harry wciąż jest do niego plecami, puszczona woda jest jedynym odgłosem. Louis chce powiedzieć coś głupiego jak ‘tylko żartowałem’ albo ‘czekaj, nie to miałem na myśli’, ale nie robi tego. Teraz, gdy wypowiedział to głośno nie chce zmieniać słów albo czegoś mieszać.

Musi minąć jedynie kilka sekund, ale wydaje się to być całą wiecznością, nim Harry zakręca wodę i ponownie odwraca się do Louis. Przełyka i wzrusza ramionami. - Uch, tak, może. - Spotyka wzrok Louisa jedynie na chwilę, nim zerka na swój zegarek. - Powinniśmy wychodzić - mówi, wychodząc z kuchni. - Przyniosę ci kurtkę.

Louis podąża za nim wzrokiem, kiedy wychodzi z kuchni, niezręczne napięcie znajduje się między nimi. Bierze łyk swojego kawy, nawet jeżeli jest chłodna czego nienawidzi. ‘Uch, tak, może’ Przełyka i studiuje fakturę lady, pewny, że wahająca odpowiedź Harry’ego nie jest tym czego oczekiwał. Myślał, że są po tej samej stronie, zazwyczaj tak jest jeśli chodzi o związkowe rzeczy, ale może tym razem się pomylił. Czuje kwas w swoim żołądku.

\- Kochanie, idziesz? - Woła Harry sprzed wejścia.

\- Zaraz będę - mówi Louis, odkładając kubek do zlewu. Opiera się o ladę i bierze głęboki wdech, nim gasi kuchenne światło i wychodzi. ‘Uch, tak, może’ odbija się w jego klatce piersiowej z każdym biciem serca.

~*~

Obydwoje są wystarczająco opatuleni, kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz, puchowe kurtki i szaliki, czapki naciągnięte na uszy, ich dłonie w rękawiczkach są splecione, kiedy idą. Jest wietrznie, co chwila spada jakiś płatek śniegu, ale nie jest to okropny stan.

Louis patrzy na Harry’ego, kiedy zatrzymują się na rogu. Jego nos i policzki są czerwone i nagle zostaje uderzony przez wspomnienie ze stycznia z zeszłego roku, mroźne poranki, które spędził na zakochiwaniu się w Harrym bez zdawania sobie z tego sprawy. Z ponownie nadchodzącym styczniem, do którego został niecały tydzień, Louis nie może uwierzyć, że minął prawie rok odkąd zaczęli, cztery pory roku pragnienia niczego więcej niż wszystkiego z Harrym.

Zima była eksperymentem i zbyt dużą ilością czerwonego wina. Uczenie się zakochiwania w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu i włóczenia za nim nogami, banie się i zawiązywanie motylków w swoim żołądku, zamiast pozwolić im żyć. Przypomina to sobie teraz niczym rollercoaster, wpadł, sprawiając że jego serce opadło, uczucie latania w powietrzu i tego jak nigdy nie chciał solidnie wylądować na ziemi. I przez ten czas zawsze był Harry: różowe policzki, wiśniowe usta, słodkie słowa i jego serce na dłoni.

Wiosna, marzec i kwiecień, wszystko bolało tak, jakby nigdy nie mogło być lepiej. To jak kojący balsam, w którym wciąż się zakochujesz, tym razem tak prawidłowo. Późne wieczory spędzone na rozmawianiu przy jeszcze większej ilości wina, popołudnia na kradzionych momentach, kiedy wychodzili z pracy tylko po to, by pochodzić razem po galeriach. Maj był delikatny i łatwy, miesiąc miodowy po sztormie, który ich zniszczył, delikatne pocałunki i długie wieczory spędzone na ignorowaniu wszystkiego poza sobą.

To był ostatni posmak wiosny, pierwszy czerwca, kiedy Louis poprosił Harry’ego, by oficjalnie został jego chłopakiem, prawie trzy tygodnie po tym jak ponownie zaczęli się spotykać. Louis uśmiecha się nawet teraz, wspominając to.

Byli na kolacji z kilkoma kolegami Harry’ego, świętując uruchomienie nowej kampanii. Prawie pod koniec nocy, Louis wrócił do pokoju odpoczynku, aby znaleźć Harry’ego rozmawiającego z grupą ludzi, których nie znał. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, kiedy brunet wciągnął go do rozmowy z ciepłym uśmiechem. Dziwna część nastała, kiedy Harry przedstawił Louisa po jego pierwszym imieniu, a potem nadeszła cisza, jego usta poruszały się cicho, nim wydusił. - Tomlinson - jakby zapomniał jego nazwiska. Louis patrzył na niego z szerokimi oczami, a potem szybko potrząsnął dłońmi z każdym w grupie, by załagodzić rzeczy, kiedy Harry podziwiał swoje stopy.

Wieczór już smakował niczym lato, kiedy wracali później do domu, było za ciepło na kurtki. - Czym jesteśmy? - Zapytał Harry, kiedy zatrzymali się na światłach ulicznych.

\- Ludźmi - odpowiada Louis, zabawnie.

\- Lou, poważnie.

Louis zatrzymuje się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, mała zmarszczka pojawia się między jego brwiami. Nigdy nie definiowali rzeczy między nimi, a Louis nawet o tym nie myślał, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry się nad tym zastanawiał. Przez cztery lata ich przyjaźni, przez czterdzieści dni, kiedy się spotykali, a potem mieli złamane serca przez dwa miesiące. Powiedzieli, że spróbują przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, a teraz Louis zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że chcieli wiedzieć, ale nigdy nie przyznali tego głośno.

\- Jesteśmy razem - mówi po prostu Louis. - Prawda?

Harry zacisnął wargi i spojrzał na Louisa z niesamowicie pamiętliwym wyrazem twarzy nocy w Central Parku. - Tak? - Zapytał. - Chodzi o to, idziesz się zająknąłem przedstawiając ciebie, ponieważ nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy.

\- Co chciałeś powiedzieć? - Zapytał Louis, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego. - Gdybyś mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć to co by to było?

Harry uśmiechnął, grając dalej. - To jest Louis, najlepsza osoba jaką znam jak i również mój chłopak.

Louis zatrzymał go na chodniku i stanął twarzą do Harry’ego. - No i proszę bardzo. Jestem twoim chłopakiem.

Harry wyglądał jakby się zarumienił, jego podbródek był spuszczony w dół. - Para.

\- Para - powtórzył za nim Louis. - Oficjalnie. - Pocałował jego nos, policzek, wargi aż Harry w końcu uniósł wzrok. - Długo nam to zajęło, prawda?

\- Mówiłem ci, że kochałem cię wieki temu - powiedział Harry. - Może semantyka ma znaczenie.

\- Ona zawsze ma znaczenie - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się i wiedząc , że to dla Harry’ego było czymś dużym. Para. Oficjalnie. Nagle to staje się ważne również dla niego. Nie zdefiniowanie, ale powiedzenie tego głośno, powiedzenie światu, że jego serce należy do Harry’ego, że ma swoje miejsce w tym bruneta. - To dlatego zamówimy dzisiaj pasujące bluzy dla par.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Zamknij się.

\- Też cię kocham, tak przy okazji - powiedział Louis, jego oczy świeciły w świetle ulicznym, kiedy Harry ponownie go pocałował. - Kocham cię od wieków.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie idziemy trochę za szybko? Właśnie niecałą minutę temu sprawiłeś siebie moim chłopakiem.

\- Może tak łatwo cię kochać.

\- Może tak być - powiedział poważnie Harry, kiedy ponownie zaczęli iść.

Później tej nocy, kiedy Harry spał obok niego, Louis dodał post na Instagramie ze zdjęciem Harry’ego, kiedy ten nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zrobione na początku tygodnia, skrzyżowane ramiona na klatce piersiowej, kiedy patrzył w niebo, wskazując na coś. Podpisując to ‘relaks przy ognisku, jedząc fondue’, ponieważ to całkowicie nieistotne, że to cytat piosenki Justina Biebera. Następnego poranka, kiedy Harry zobaczył post, nie mógł się przestać śmiać aż stracił oddech, a potem obydwoje nie mogli się pozbyć z głowy ‘Boyfriend’ przez następny tydzień.

Lato było zbyt gorące w wielu aspektach. Było parno, a Louis czuł się na skraju wilgoci przez większość lipca, ale wieczory spędzali na patio, nocami wypatrywali gwiazd na dachy Harry’ego, a weekendowe wycieczki do najbliższych zbiorników wodnych sprawiały to wszystko lepszym. To latem pokłócili się po raz pierwszy o poważne rzeczy, spędzili całe dnie nad byciem zirytowanym na tego drugiego, pieprzyli się, jakby chcieli się wypowiedzieć za pomocą ciała niż słów. To była pierwsza rosnąca sprzeczka w ich związku, zdawanie sobie sprawy z tego jak to jest być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy się kochają. Czwarty lipiec był ulubionym Louisa, wynajęli domek na plaży razem z Niallem i Zaynem, pływali w basenie, opalali się, mieli gorączkę od słońca i ognisko wieczorem, szepcząc - Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię - prosto do ust Harry’ego, kiedy fajerwerki świeciły nad ich głowami.

Jesień była jak narodzenie się na nowo. Leniwe poranki i chłodne noce, Louis pracował nad okładką New Yorkera, a wystawa Harry’ego znalazła stałe miejsce w Los Angeles. W niedzielę był football i szeleszczące liście, Louis tracił oddech, kiedy patrzył na Harry’ego i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo go kocha, wystarczająco, aby jego żołądek szalał i by wiedzieć, że nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czuł. Ich życia zaczęły się łączyć w ten sposób w jaki wydawały się należeć, łóżka nie były już komfortowe dla jednej osoby. Mówili rzeczy na głos, kiedy się bali, nie chowali okropnych części siebie.

A teraz zima. To taka perfekcja, o której istnieniu w związkach Louis nie miał pojęcia. Część jego wie, że nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na bycie takim z kimkolwiek innym, większość zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry jest jedynym powodem dla którego tak się czuje. Jego skóra nie swędzi irytująco, jego serce bije szybciej jedynie z dobrych powodów i wciąż są dni, kiedy wszystko inne wydaje się być nudne w porównaniu do siedzenia z Harrym na kanapie i rozmawiania o dziwnych faktach na temat żab, których nauczyli się, kiedy oglądali Planet Earth. Nawet przelecenie przez cały kraj, by spotkać się ze swoimi rodzinami nie wydawało się być wielkie czy przerażające, po prostu przyszedł na to czas.

O to chodzi, myśli teraz Louis, kiedy on i Harry idą na stację metra tego brutalnego, grudniowego poranka. Wszystko co zrobili od ostatniego stycznia wydaje się być takie proste jak głęboki wdech, który muszą wziąć. Dlaczego więc nie następny krok jakim jest zamieszkanie razem, nagle wydaje się być tonięciem? ‘Uch, tak, może’ ponownie rozbrzmiewa w jego myślach, kiedy Harry puszcza jego dłoń, by wyjąć kartę do metra ze swojego portfela.


	5. Rozdział 5

Z tak ścisłym wypowiedzeniem planu rano, reszta poniedziałku wcale nie działa tak jak przewidziano. Louis jest zakopany robotą, odkąd to krótki tydzień przed Nowym Rokiem, co oznacza, że ledwo ma czas na to, by odetchnąć, a co dopiero martwić się dziwną odpowiedzą Harry’ego dzisiejszego poranka. Odpowiada głównie na ponaglające e-maile, udaje, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą i pije więcej kawy niż się powinno. Wychodzi wieczorem, by zobaczyć że miasto jest przykryte śniegiem, kiedy idzie po ich kolację, a potem do mieszkania Harry’ego. Po drodze dzwoni do bruneta, a ten stwierdza, że potrzebuje jeszcze tylko chwili, problemy z rezerwacją na sesję, która wyszła w ostatniej chwili.

Mieszkanie Harry’ego nie spłonęło podczas ich nieobecności, więc Louis pozwala sobie użyć zapasowego klucza, kiedy próbuje nie pozwolić swoim myślom na wrócenie do poranka. Znowu. W mieszkaniu jest jak w zamrażalniku, więc włącza grzejniki, a potem sprząta bałagan, który Harry zostawił pakując się na ich wyjazd. Próbuje poczekać aż Harry się tu dostanie przed zjedzeniem kolacji, ale mija pół godziny i chociaż jest zakochany to nie jest superczłowiekiem i zdecydowanie jest głodny po całym dniu.

Je swojego burgera na kanapie, kiedy ogląda wiadomości, śnieg za oknem pada coraz bardziej, a niebo robi się coraz ciemniejsze. Kończy chowając kolację Harry’ego w lodówce, ponieważ nic nie napisał po kolejnych trzydziestu minutach i odmawia zjedzenia jego frytek, ponieważ jest dobrym chłopakiem.

W końcu zaczyna przysypiać pod jednym z ciepłych koców Harry’ego, a potem jego telefon wibruje na stoliczku do kawy z PIEPRZONĄ wiadomością od Harry’ego i uśmiecha się. Daje mu jakieś dwadzieścia minut, a potem rozgrzewa piekarnik oraz wykłada kolację na papier do pieczenia, aby to podgrzać, ale bez rozmaczania. Wiele się nauczył w college'u, ale odgrzewanie fast foodów, było najbardziej przydatne.

Słyszy otwieranie drzwi, kiedy wyjmuje papier do pieczenia z piekarnika, szybko zerkając czy nic się nie przypaliło. Rozkłada to na talerzu, kiedy słyszy jak Harry ściąga swój płaszcz i buty w progu.

\- Cześć kochanie - woła Harry, jego głos jest powolny.

\- Cześć - odpowiada Louis. - Jeśli usiądziesz na kanapie to podam ci kolację jak profesjonalny kelner. - Uśmiecha się sam do siebie, kiedy zamyka piekarnik, a potem podskakuje, gdy dochodzi do niego, że Harry stoi w kuchni, ignorując rozkaz pójścia na kanapę. - Przestraszyłeś mnie - mówi z ręką na sercu.

Harry wygląda tak jak zostawił go rano z tym, że jego loki są oklapnięte, a jego policzki zaróżowione od śniegu na zewnątrz. - Nie chciałem iść na kanapę - mówi. - Chciałem cię pocałować.

Louis nie wie czy powinien uznać to za romantycznie czy za przeproszenie za to jak rzeczy potoczyły się rano, ale zawsze cieszy się z pocałunków Harry’ego, nawet z zimną, wykończoną wersją przed nim. Louis wślizguje swoje dłonie na ramiona Harry’ego, a potem na jego nadgarstki, kiedy go całuje, w końcu łącząc razem ich palce. - Idź, kanapa - mówi z dwoma więcej buziakami, powoli odpychając Harry’ego.

Brunet kręci głową. - Nie, właściwie to muszę się wydostać z tych jeansów. - Rozpina je dokładnie tutaj i kręci biodrami, póki nie stoi w bokserkach. - Jeansy po świętach powinny być nielegalne.

\- Jesteś niedorzeczny.

\- Pewnie tak - ponownie szybko całuje Louisa, kradnie frytkę z talerza, który został wyłożony przez Louisa, a potem kieruje się do swojej szafy zapewne po parę spodni.

Louis wykorzystuje swoją wcześniejszą sugestię i kładzie jedzenie Harry’ego na stoliku do kawy oraz opada na kanapę. Kuli się pod kocem, pod którym leżał wcześniej, ciepło wydaje się uciec tylko troszeczkę pod jego nieobecność. Harry dołącza do niego po chwili w wełnianych spodniach od piżamy, które zawsze sprawiają, że się poci w środku nocy i w bluzie z kapturem zaciągniętym na głowę.

\- Dziękuję za kolację, kocham cię - mówi z szybkim pocałunkiem, nim opada na kanapę po przeciwnej stronie od Louisa. Bierze swój talerz, a potem niepewnie nim balansuje, kiedy chowa swoje nogi pod koc, jego skarpetki łączą się z kostkami Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, że nie czekałem na ciebie - mówi Louis. Ogląda jak Harry bierze gryz swojego burgera, który jest tak duży, że wypycha swoje policzki, kiedy żuje. Louis unosi brwi, w mieszance pogardy i docenienia.

\- Nie, nie jest ci przykro - mówi Harry, przełykając. - Nie kłam. - Porusza swoimi palcami przy nodze Louisa przez co sprawia, że się śmieje.

\- Powiedziałem, że przepraszam, a nie że nie chciałem tego zjeść - mówi Louis. - Przepraszam jako gest.

Harry bierze kolejnego wielkiego gryza i kiwa głową. - Łapię - mówi z buzią pełną jedzenia.

\- Och, to kochane - mówi Louis, zamykając swoje oczy, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział Harry’ego z pełną buzią.

Przez chwilę w ciszy ogląda jak brunet je, głównie dlatego, ponieważ nie ma opcji, aby mogli przeprowadzić rozmowę z częstością wdechów między burgerem a frytkami. Również dlatego, bo Louis czasami staje się nieco czule, kiedy Harry je, szczególnie kiedy wie, że miał długi dzień i prawdopodobnie utrzymywał się na energetycznych batonikach. Niewiele lepsze od uzależnienia Louisa od kawy, ale wciąż.

\- Długi dzień? - Pyta Louis z rozbawionym uśmiechem, kiedy Harry zjadł każdy jeden kawałek swojego jedzenia i odłożył swój talerz na stolik do kawy. W tle leci SNL, śmiech rozbrzmiewa z telewizora.

\- Bardzo długi - mówi Harry. Nagle się porusza i Louis myśli, że wstanie z kanapy albo będzie wymiotował, ale potem wspina się pod koc i kuli się, więc leży między poduszkami na kanapie a ciałem Louisa. Louis jęczy i próbuje powstrzymać się od upadnięcia na przód kanapy. Harry odpowiada śmiechem, a Louis nie może przestać go kochać, nawet gdyby próbował. Kiedy szatyn odzyskuje równowagę, obydwoje mają głowę zarzuconą na poduszkę, ich nogi są złączone, a twarze znajdują się milimetry od siebie.

\- Hej, skarbie - mówi Louis, całując koniuszek nosa Harry’ego.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - mówi Harry, kiedy zarzuca jedną dłoń na plecy Louisa, jego palce wślizgują się za jego bluzę, by dotykać jego skóry.

Louis prycha. - Kiedy?

\- W pracy - mówi Harry, uśmiechając się.

Louis kręci swoimi palcami u stóp przy tych Harry’ego. - To było jakieś, 10 godzin.

\- Wiem - mówi cicho Harry. - Ale spędziłem z tobą cały tydzień, dziwnie było się rozdzielić.

Louisa przeszedłby dreszcz, gdyby powiedziała to jakakolwiek inna para. Wymiotowałby na miejscu, a przynajmniej udawałby taki odruch. Ale kiedy Harry to mówi to po prostu łagodnieje i powoli go całuje. To tak właśnie powinno się czuć, gdy się kogoś kocha. By porzucić wszystkie standardy dla tryskającego związku i po prostu upajać się prawdziwością, którą posiada. - Dzięki bogom, że mamy cały długi weekend przed sobą - mówi Louis, kiedy się odsuwa. - W innym przypadku moglibyśmy zapomnieć jak wyglądamy.

Harry jęczy z głębi gardła jak rozdrażniony trzylatek, z którego się śmieją i próbuje przygryźć szyję Louisa. Nagle się zatrzymuje i odsuwa. - O kurwa, nie wziąłem swojej walizki, kiedy wracałem do domu.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Myślisz, że gobliny w moim mieszkaniu ukradną ją do jutra?

Harry przewraca oczami. - Cholera. Naprawdę chciałem to dzisiaj skończyć.

\- W czym pośpiech? - Pyta Louis.

\- Nie chcę po prostu zostawić rzeczy w twoim przedpokoju - mówi. - To trochę niegrzeczne.

‘Uch, tak, może’ przechodzi przez umysł Louisa. - Nie mam nic przeciwko, kiedy zostawisz u mnie swoje rzeczy - mówi cicho. - Naprawdę.

Harry patrzy mu prosto w oczy, jakby próbował coś przeczytać, a potem wzdycha. - Wiem, ale nie chcę cię nachodzić.

Louis ponownie odtwarza poranną rozmowę. Czy Harry nie wie, że on chce, by go nachodził? - Nie nachodzisz - mówi teraz. - Powiem ci, jeśli tak będzie.

Harry kiwa głową, a potem przybliża się do Louisa i przyciska swój nos do jego szyi. - Cieszę się, że tu jesteś - mówi. - Kiedy wracam do domu.

Louis uśmiecha się i przebiega palcami po włosach na karku Harry’ego. - I mam dla ciebie gotowy obiad jak prawdziwa pani domu?

Harry kręci głową. - Nie tylko dzisiaj. Mówię o wszystkich wieczorach, kiedy byłeś tu przede mną. Lubię wracać do domu do ciebie.

Louis całuje czubek jego głowy w odpowiedzi, bojąc się, że w innym razie zacznie krzyczeć z frustracji. Poprosił Harry’ego, by z nim zamieszkał, wyszedł poza linię, by zapytać o coś większego niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu, a Harry zachowuje się jakby to się nie wydarzyło. Zaoferowałem ci, że będę tym do którego będziesz wracał, myśli, kiedy słucha jak Harry cicho oddycha. Poprosiłem żebyś był mój w zamian.

Uch, tak, może.

Uch, tak, może.

Uch, tak, może.

~*~

Rano Louis musi wrócić do swojego mieszkania przed pracą po dysk, który zostawił na kuchennej ladzie, więc wstaje nim alarm Harry’ego się wyłącza, wzdrygając się, kiedy wychodzi spod ciepłej pościeli.

\- Przestań - mamrocze Harry, kiedy Louis siada na skraju łóżka, aby założyć buty.

Zerka przez swoje ramię, myśląc że Harry mówi podczas snu, ale mruga powoli, jego twarz jest napuchnięta od snu. - Muszę wstąpić do domu przed pracą - mówi. - Mówiłem ci wczoraj o tym. - Harry wydyma dolną wargę, a Louis się uśmiecha. - Wracaj do spania. - Kończy wiązać swoje buty i pochyla się, by pocałować Harry’ego prosto w wydęte wargi.

\- Nie mogę spać bez ciebie. - Nawet jeśli tak mówi to jego powieki ciężko mrugają, a Louis delikatnie się śmieje.

\- Książę Czaruś z ciebie.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Harry, jego usta zamykają się, kiedy ponownie zasypia.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Louis, drapiąc tył włosów Harry’ego w cichym momencie. - Zamieszkajmy razem - szepcze. Nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, ale dostaje jedną z form chrapnięcia Harry’ego. - Rozumiem - szepcze, nim składa jeszcze jeden pocałunek na jego czole i kieruje się na dół.

~*~

Planują spotkać się w metrze pomiędzy ich biurami we wtorek po pracy. Harry dostaje się tam jako pierwszy, a Louis znajduje go wrzucającego kilka dolarów do otwartego pokrowca od gitary, muzykowi, który gra na dole schodów. Jego twarz się rozświetla, kiedy widzi Louisa w sposobie, który nigdy się nie zestarzeje. Całują się na przywitanie, a potem dołączają do tłumu czekającego na wieczorne połączenia. Metro jest wypakowane i pachnie wilgocią, więc Louis pochyla się do Harry’ego podczas jazdy, przyciska swój nos do jego kurtki, aby wąhać jego wodę kolońską oraz wełnę, niż innych pasażerów.

\- Jesteś cicho - mówi Harry, kiedy są w sklepie spożywczym, dzielą jeden koszyk między sobą, kiedy biorą kilka rzeczy na kolację.

Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jest cichszy niż zwykle, chociaż zazwyczaj również nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że za dużo gada. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony - mówi, wzruszając ramionami. Technicznie, jest zmęczony, ale to marna wymówka. Jego myśli są bardziej wykończone tym jak ponownie wpleść temat zamieszkania razem, co do kurwy zrobi, jeśli Harry nie chce podjąć tego kroku.

\- Pamiętasz jak w zeszły wtorek, leżeliśmy po prostu na kanapie i przez godziny oglądaliśmy świąteczne filmy? - Pyta Harry, kiedy Louis wybiera jakąś kiełbasę do ich makaronu, wyciągając go z przemyśleń. - A potem zrobiliśmy świąteczne ciasteczka?

\- Tak, kochanie - mówi Louis, odkładając mięso do koszyka. - Moja pamięć nie jest aż tak tragiczna.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Chciałbym żeby każdy wtorek tak wyglądał.

Louis śmieje się i składa pocałunek na jego szczęce, kiedy idą dalej. - Świąteczne filmy by się nam znudziły i bylibyśmy grubi od ciasteczek.

\- I umarlibyśmy szczęśliwi na kanapie. - Harry uśmiecha się na swoje słowa.

\- Amerykański sen.

Wracają do Louisa na noc, ponieważ Harry chce swoje prążkowane spodnie na spotkanie, a są one w szafie szatyna. Gotują spaghetti w kuchni, Louis zajmuje się głównie sałatką, a Harry wszystkim innym. Jedzą przy stole i cicho rozmawiają, opowiadając sobie o swoim dniu.

Niall dzwoni, kiedy myją naczynia i pyta czy wciąż zamierzają do niego przyjść w czwartek. Jest na głośniku, a Harry przyciska palec do warg Louisa, nim może odpowiedzieć. - Co jest w czwartek? - Pyta. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy zakręca kran.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - Pyta głośno Niall.

Harry zaciska wargi, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Louis uderza go w biodro. - Przepraszam, Ni, wiesz, że nie było nas w mieście przez ostatni tydzień - mówi. - Wypadliśmy z rytmu. - Harry przerywa i się śmieje, tak naprawdę to prycha, a potem przyciska swoje usta do ramienia Louisa, by to ukryć.

\- To nasza coroczna świąteczna impreza - mówi Niall, zirytowany w najsłodszy sposób. - Mamy ją co roku dzień przed Sylwestrem? To nie jest nic nowego?

\- Och - mruczy Louis. - To w czwartek. Przypomnisz mi godzinę?

\- Czekajcie, robicie sobie jaja? - Pyta Niall. - Wiecie jakie to dla nas ważne.

Harry robi szczenięce oczy jakby czuł się źle, a Louis czuje ukłucie nisko w żołądku. Imprezy Nialla to tradycja, a to będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy on i Zayn będą organizować ją razem. Rozmawiali o tym od tygodni, wysłali przypomnienie o zaklepaniu daty w październiku. Louis wzdycha i się poddaje. - Tak, Ni, wiemy o imprezie.

\- Nienawidzę was obydwu - mówi Niall, nawet jeśli się śmieje. Jeśli to byłby Zayn, Louis wie, że już, by się z nimi rozłączył.

\- Będziemy tam - mówi Harry, kiedy Louis wraca do naczyń.

\- Powinniśmy wziąć argentyńskie wino, na którego punkcie mają obsesję - mówi Louis, gdy Harry się rozłączył. - Jako prezent dla gospodarzy.

\- Dobry pomysł - mówi Harry, przeglądając telefon. - Będę jutro na spotkaniu w winiarni to wezmę jakieś.

\- Perfekcyjnie - mówi Louis, susząc swoje ręce i odkładając ręcznik na wieszak nad kuchenką.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic - mówi Harry, rozprostowując ramiona nad swoją głową. - Chcę się wyspać na jutro.

\- Całe dodatkowe piętnaście minut? - Pyta Louis, uśmiechając się.

\- Każda chwila się liczy, jeśli chodzi o sen dla urody - mówi wszechwiedząco Harry.

\- Oczywiście - mówi poważnie Louis. - W każdym razie i tak mam kilka e-maili do wysłania.

\- Nie pracuj zbyt ciężko - mówi Harry. - Już miałeś przepełniony dzień.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi.

Harry uśmiecha się i całuje go. - Wiem.

Louis ma plan, aby zrobić to szybko, ponieważ jest świąteczny tydzień i wie, że nikt inny nie dodaje oliwy do ognia w tym czasie. Głównie chce się pozbyć pewnych rzeczy ze swojego umysłu, ma nadzieję, że jakiś cudem zmiecie to trochę ciężar z jego klatki piersiowej. Harry śpiewa pod prysznicem, a Louis śmieje się do siebie, kiedy otwiera swój laptop.

Do czasu nim Harry kończy, Louis bez celu przegląda Pinterest, szukając czegoś do wnętrza ze wszystkich rzeczy. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedy zamieszkają razem to zatrzymają jedno z miejsc czy zaczną w jakimś nowym miejscu. Wychwalał kiedyś łóżko Harry’ego, ale teraz myśli, że miło byłoby przeprowadzić się gdzieś indziej, świeży start. To zwykło być pytaniem, które mógłby bez celowo zadać Harry’emu, nie bojąc się, że ten ucieknie.Teraz nie jest tego taki pewien.

Klika na swój e-mail, kiedy Harry wychodzi z łazienki, zamyka pokrywę swojego laptopa i odwraca się, by być twarzą do niego. - Skończyłem - ogłasza. - Och nie, mój chłopak jest kosmitą.

Harry stoi przed łazienką z ręcznikiem nisko na swoich biodrach, woda spływa leniwie po jego klatce piersiowej, jego włosy są mokre, a zielona maska przykrywa całą jego twarz z wyjątkiem oczu i ust. - Buu - mówi zabawnie Harry.

\- To nie dźwięk jaki wydają kosmici - mówi Louis, wstając i rozprostowując się.

Harry zaciska usta. - Na mojej rodzinnej planecie, mówimy buu cały czas.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. A co to oznacza?

\- To oznacza połóż się na łóżku i pozwól mi nałożyć sobie maskę. - Macha zieloną tubką. - Ma w sobie zieloną herbatę, która poprawia nastrój.

\- Buu oznacza to wszystko? Wy kosmici nie marnujecie czasu na zbędne słowa, prawda? - Mówi Louis z chytrym uśmiechem. Harry też się uśmiecha i to prawie dziwne, jego zęby są niezłym kontrastem do głupkowatej maski. Chociaż posiadanie prawie nagiego Harry’ego udającego kosmetyczkę to wspaniałe zakończenie dnia, więc Louis wspina się na łóżko i kładzie płasko, zamyka oczy i pozwala Harry’emu położyć zieloną maź na całej swojej twarzy. Louis nie jest jeszcze przekonany do działania żadnej z mikstur Harry’ego, ale wydają się miłe. Miłe jest również to, że Harry siada na jego brzuchu, kiedy to robi, jego kolana przyciskają się do żeber Louisa.

\- Dobrze, skończone - mówi Harry, kiedy twarz Louisa jest hojnie wysmarowana.

Louis otwiera swoje oczy i wybucha śmiechem, kiedy odkrywa, że ręcznik Harry’ego spadł z jego talii i pozostawił go nagiego. - To nie jest bardzo profesjonalne - mówi Louis, jego dłonie podążają do gładkich ud Harry’ego.

\- Och, cholera - mówi Harry, kiedy zerka w dół i zauważa, że nie jest przykryty. Louis nie wie czy powinien się martwić, że brunet nawet tego nie dostrzegł, póki mu tego nie wspomniał. Pochopnie Harry zakrywa się ręcznikiem, a Louis przewraca oczami. Pociąga za róg, a Harry piszczy, nawet jeśli się śmieje.

\- Nie rujnuj mojego spa eksperymentu - mówi Louis, zakładając dłonie za głowę, by cieszyć się widokami. - To naprawdę poprawia mi nastrój.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Perwersyjny.

\- Podoba ci się to - mówi Louis.

\- Owszem - potwierdza Harry, przybliżając się i obejmując swojego penisa ręką, więc oczy Louisa robią zeza.

\- Jak długo muszę mieć na sobie tą maskę? - Pyta Louis.

\- Dziesięć minut. A co?

\- Zastanawiałem się ile muszę poczekać aż będę mógł cię ssać.

Harry zwęża oczy na Louisa, który wygląda niedorzecznie z maską, która zaczyna teraz schnąć. - Wulgarny.

Louis wytyka język, a potem jęczy, kiedy dochodzi do niego gorzki smak maski z jego twarzy. Harry prycha i traci oddech.

Później Louis nie wie czy to maska czy blow job prowadzą do orgazmu, który najbardziej poprawia mu nastrój, ale zasypia niemal od razu, nagi, ciepły Harry znajduje się na jego klatce piersiowej.

~*~

Poranek nie nastaje od alarmu, ale od delikatnych, suchych pocałunków składanych na klatce piersiowej Louisa. Otwiera swoje oczy, widząc Harry’ego całującego jego obojczyk, a potem zerkającego na niego z sennym uśmiechem. - Dobry - mówi, zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Witam. - Louis zmazuje trochę zaschniętej zieleni z czoła Harry’ego, a potem rozsmarowuje to na jego brwi. Ostatniej nocy ściągali swoje maski w pośpiechu, są szczęściarzami, że po tym wszystkim są cali.

Harry się przekręca, więc jest bardziej nad Louisem, niż go obejmuje, ciężar jego ciała spoczywa między nogami szatyna, kiedy kładzie swój podbródek na szczycie jego żeber. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że minął prawie rok - mówi. - Odkąd spytałem cię czy pójdziesz ze mną na randkę.

Louis uśmiecha się i przesuwa palcem po policzku bruneta. - A ja powiedziałem nie.

Harry przygryza wargę. - Wciąż. Minął prawie rok.

\- Prawie rok. - Louis obniża swój palec na usta Harry’ego przejeżdżając po jego ustach. Nie lubi rozważać co by się stało, gdyby zostawili wszystko po tej pierwszej nocy w Central Parku, gdyby Harry tego nie wyniósł albo gdyby w ogóle nie wyszedł z tym pomysłem. Zwykło go do przerażać, zastanawiał się czy uczucie względem Harry’ego na zawsze byłyby zakopane. Teraz czuje jedynie wsteczny strach związany z niewiedzą, nigdy nie dowiedziałby się życie może być takie dobre.

\- Kiedy zaczęliśmy razem spać - mówi Harry. - Czasami patrzyłem na ciebie jak śpisz - wyznaje, jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę? - Pyta osądzająco Louisa, chociaż sam też jest winny. Przynajmniej on zastanawiał się czy nie jest dziwakiem.

Harry kiwa głową. - Tak bardzo się bałem, że dowiesz się, że jestem w tobie zakochany i odwołasz tą całą rzecz. - Louis otwiera swoje usta, a Harry szybko kręci głową. - Ale kiedy spałeś, trzymałeś mnie tak ciasno, że myślałem, iż musisz wiedzieć ile dla mnie znaczysz, więc patrzyłem jak śpisz i zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem cię obudzić i powiedzieć ci, że cię kocham.

Usta Louisa ponownie się rozwierają w lekkim szoku. Czasami Harry robi to, mówi coś co wydaje się być początkiem kluczowej sceny w romantycznej komedii, a Louis nie może oddychać. - Tak było - mówi Louis. - Nawet przed tym jak zdałem sobie z tego sprawę.

Harry składa pocałunek na jego klatce piersiowej. - Wiem. - Uśmiecha się i przekrzywia głowę na bok. - Wszystko w porządku, Lou?

Louis nie może oddychać z nowego powodu. Przełyka. - Co?

\- Ja tylko… - pociera swoje wargi o siebie. - Chcę się upewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku, odkąd wróciliśmy.

Słowa uderzają w usta Louisa, kiedy ponownie przełyka. Powinien powiedzieć Harry’emu co zajmuje jego umysł, pozwolić Harry’emu wytłumaczyć co to ‘Uch, tak, może’ miało oznaczać, jeśli w ogóle to coś oznacza. Powinni porozmawiać o decyzji i ustalić jedną wersję, zamiast dryfować. Byli tutaj wcześniej, zjebali, będąc cicho. - Wszystko jest w porządku - mówi. - Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

Harry patrzy na niego, jego oczy świecą w blasku poranka zza okna. - Dobrze. - Pochyla się, aby pocałować Louisa powoli, delikatnie.

\- Kocham cię - mówi Louis, przejeżdżając dłonią po plecach Harry’ego, kiedy alarm się wycisza. - Cholera - mówi cicho, przeciągając słowa, kiedy opada głową na poduszki.

Harry całuje jeszcze raz jego klatkę piersiową, a potem bierze telefon, by wcisnąć drzemkę. - Jeszcze dziesięć minut - mówi, ponownie się kładąc.

Louis śmieje się, kiedy jego oczy łapią zagłówek. Harry unosi głowę. - Co?

\- Właśnie zauważyłem, że kajdanki wciąż są przypięte do łóżka.

Harry unosi swój podbródek, by spojrzeć w górę, gdzie zwisają i uśmiecha się. - Może powinny zostać tam na stałe.

\- Łatwy dostęp - zgadza się Louis z jednoznacznym ruchem brwi. Harry śmieje się i przyciąga twarz Louisa do pocałunku. Leniwie się całują, póki ponownie nie dzwoni budzik.


	6. Rozdział 6

Wargi i ciało Harry’ego są jedyna rzeczą, która utrzymuje Louisa w dobrym nastroju, kiedy spędza środę i kawałek czwartku w boju. Część z tego jest powrotem do pracy po przerwie i przed kolejnym wolny, dziwny środek, kiedy nie chce się zaczynać niczego wielkiego i walczy się z chęciami, z którymi nikt inny nie chce mieć do czynienia.

Potem jest cała część z Harrym, niewiedza jak przywołać tą całą rzecz z zamieszkaniem razem. Oprócz tego, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie ta rzecz trapi go najbardziej. Przeprowadzka nie sprawia, że przez jego kręgosłup przechodzi dreszcz, to zastanawianie się dlaczego Harry zamiótł całą sprawę pod dywan i nigdy więcej o niej nie wspomniał. Może Harry ma dobry powód przez który nie chce razem zamieszkać, Louis nie może żadnego wymyślić, ale brunet ma zazwyczaj szerszy obraz niż on, więc wysłucha jego wątpliwości. Chociaż Harry nic nie powiedział, udając że Louis nie zadał pytania, które naciska na jego kręgosłup, płuca, przestrzeń między żebrami. Niezatarta chęć zastanawiania się czy to wszystko jest w jego głowie czy to oznacza jakiś grzech. Jeśli to jest początek rozwikłania, tego czego bał się najbardziej, obawa że spędził ostatnie osiem miesięcy myśląc jest irracjonalna.

Połowa biura wyszła o drugiej w czwartkowe popołudnie, więc Louis decyduje się do nich dołączyć, niż z nimi walczyć, pisząc do Harry’ego, że spotkają się w jego mieszkaniu za kilka godzin, więc będą mogli razem pójść do Nialla i Zayna.

Najpierw jednak idzie do siebie, by przygotować się na imprezę. Nawet kiedy się ubrał, znajduje siebie liczącego wszystkie rzeczy, które może dostrzec, a należą do Harry’ego. Spinka na stoliku nocnym, bluza pod łóżkiem, buty Gucci pod oknem, złamany lotosowy naszyjnik na komodzie. Już nie mówiąc o koszu prania pełnym jego ubrań, jego walizce wciąż stojącej w korytarzu, pudełka winyli, które przyniósł, ponieważ jego odtwarzacz się zepsuł.

Louis zapina swoją koszulkę w łazience i wpatruje się w siebie w lustrze aż jego wzrok staje się niewyraźny. Muszą porozmawiać, jeśli to jest tak złe jak Louis myśli to musi to wiedzieć. Wiedzą lepiej, że lepiej nie pozostawiać rzeczy niedopowiedzianymi, minął prawie rok odkąd się tego nauczyli.

Idzie do mieszkania Harry’ego kolejny raz marszcząc brwi, niepewny jak zacząć temat. Nie chce tego robić przed imprezą Nialla i Zayna, nie chce tego robić w Sylwestra, ani w Nowy Rok. Szczypie koniuszek swojego nosa, kiedy znajduje się w windzie Harry’ego, nie chce sobie z tym radzić, naprawdę, po prostu chce, by to samo się rozwiązało.

Wpuszcza się do mieszkania Harry’ego i nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy znajduje bruneta tańczącego w swoich czerwonych bokserkach do Beyonce, może bardziej się kołysze niż tańczy, kiedy wyjmuje wszystko ze swojej szafy. To pierwsza rzecz w ciągu dnia, która sprawia, że Louis się uśmiecha, smukłe biodra Harry’ego kołyszące się w przód i w tył, mięśnie na jego udach pulsujące, kiedy staje na palcach, aby sięgnąć coś z górnej półki.

Louis pozwala drzwiom zamknąć się za sobą. Harry odwraca się na ten dźwięk, już się uśmiechając. - Cześć, kochanie. - Przechodzi przez pomieszczenie, by pocałować Louisa, przygryzając jego dolną wargę i pociągając za nią.

\- Hej - szepcze Louis, łapiąc go za biodra i przyciskając swoje kciuki w miękkie miejsce, gdy ponownie się całują. Całuje bok szyi Harry’ego oraz pod jego uchem, jęk zadowolenia, który dostaje w zamian wprowadza w ruch coś w jego żołądku. Zastanawia się czy to jest właśnie tym co Julia powiedziała im, żeby tego nie robili te wszystkie miesiące temu, myśleli, że to zabawne, wykorzystywanie swoich ciał, aby uniknąć rozmowy.

\- Muszę się przygotować - mówi Harry, odsuwając się, jakby czytał w myślach Louisa. Przygryza swoją wargę, kiedy drapie się po brzuchu i patrzy oceniająco na szatyna. Louisa granatowa i prążkowana koszula jest wciągnięta w spodnie, a jego wełniany płaszcz wciąż jest pokryty śniegiem. Włożył trochę wysiłku, by ułożyć swoje włosy, głównie po to, by nie wchodziły mu na czoło. - Wyglądasz gorąco.

Louis śmieje się i przewraca oczami. - Dzięki.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Proszę bardzo - mówi, stojąc znowu przy szafie, mrucząc Beyonce, kiedy Louis kieruje się do kuchni.

Harry ma już otwartą butelkę wina na ladzie, więc Louis nalewa sobie kieliszek, mieszając go, nim bierze łyk. Koniec roku zawsze sprawia, że jest nostalgiczny w sposób, który czuje w swojej klatce piersiowej, refleksyjność tak, że chciałby być takim facetem, który prowadzi dziennik. Na przykład w tym roku.

Zawsze myślał, że ludzie przesadzają, kiedy mówią, że bycie zakochanym zmienia postrzeganie świata. Louis myślał, że wie, ponieważ był wcześniej zakochany i nie odczuwał tego tak inaczej, to było bardziej jak wieczne czekanie aż osiągnie dno i się rozbije. Nie wie jakie będą to emocje, ale blakną w porównaniu z tym co czuje przy Harrym.

Kochanie Harry’ego jest jak jedzenie truskawek w środku lata, słodkie i soczyste. Bycie zakochanym w Harrym jest jak ściąganie opaski, by spojrzeć na świat niczym nowelista, świecące gwiazdy i tańczące płatki śniegu, buzujący szampan i lepkie noce. To najlepsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. Bierze łyk swojego wina i mruga powoli. To dlatego ostatnie dni były takie cierniste, ale nie nie do pokonania. Wie, że sobie z tym poradzą, jakkolwiek to będzie, tylko to czekanie spędza mu sen z powiek.

Szkło jest przyciśnięte do jego ust, kiedy przełyka, a Harry pojawia się w kuchni chwilę później. Ma spodnie z fioletowymi paskami po bokach i matowy, złoty top, który podciąga się na jego brzuchu i ukazuje kawałek jego tatuażu ptaków oraz część motyla. Uśmiecha się, kiedy Louis odwraca się by spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Inspirowałeś się stylem Beyonce?

Kiedy Harry się uśmiecha, cała jego twarz się rozświetla, a Louis ponownie ma to dzikie uczucie. - Zawsze - mówi.

Louis uśmiecha się, nawet jeśli Harry opiera się o ladę, by wypić resztę wina jednym, szybkim łykiem. Uśmiecha się powoli, kiedy wzrok Louisa się obniża do jego ust. - Jesteś gotowy do wyjścia? - Pyta, kiedy Harry wkłada korek do butelki, by zostawić je na później.

\- Gotowy - mówi Harry.

\- Wziąłeś wino dla chłopaków? - Louis odkłada swój kieliszek do zlewu i zerka przez swoje ramię. Harry ma zaciśnięte usta. - Nie wziąłeś?

Harry kręci głową. - Nie. Zapomniałem. Byłem tak zajęty pracą, że zapomniałem.

Louis pochyla głowę. - Myślałem, że byłeś w winiarni?

\- Byłem, ale zapomniałem je wziąć.

Louis drapie się po szczęce i wzrusza ramionami. - W porządku.

\- W porządku? - Harry przechyla głowę. - W porządku jest to, że nic nie przyniesiemy na imprezę?

\- Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy przynieść już otwartą butelkę wina? - Pyta, nachylając się nad ladą. - Koniec roku z przytupem.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Robiłeś to wcześniej.

\- Dorosłem od tego czasu - mówi Louis, nawet jeśli było to zaledwie rok temu.

\- Więc nie jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Zły? - Louis unosi brwi. Nie jest pewny, czy kiedykolwiek był naprawdę zły na Harry’ego, kilka razy sfrustrowany, ale nie zły.

\- Albo rozczarowany?

Teraz brwi Louisa marszczą się jeszcze bardziej, jest zmieszany. - Czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci jakikolwiek powód abyś uwierzył, że jestem na ciebie zły lub rozczarowany, bo zapomniałeś o butelce wina?

Harry bierze głęboki wdech. - Chodzi o to, że to duża sprawa dla Zayna i Nialla, a obiecałem, że zajmę się winem, ale tego nie zrobiłem i teraz nic nie mamy.

\- Myślisz, że zakończą teraz naszą przyjaźń? - Pyta Louis, próbując być poważnym, ale jego głos lekko się chwieje, gdy się uśmiecha.

\- Możliwe - mówi Harry, nie uśmiechając się.

\- Co ty do kurwy robisz? - Pyta Louis, jawnie się śmiejąc.

Harry liże swoją wargę i śmieje się, nim udaje mu się ją przygryźć. - Myślałem, że może będziesz zły o wino, a potem moglibyśmy się o to pokłócić.

Louis krzyżuje ramiona, unosząc brew. - Chciałeś się kłócić o wino? - Przechyla głowę. - Tak próbujesz wznieść kłótnię?

Harry mruczy. - Mniej więcej.

\- A co byłoby celem kłótni oprócz wina?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Musielibyśmy się pogodzić.

\- Co? - Louis kręci głową. - Chciałeś się kłócić żeby się pogodzić? - Mieli dziwne rozmowy podczas swojej przyjaźni, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać też, ale to szybko wspina się na liście.

\- Tak - mówi Harry, jakby to było całkowicie zrozumiałe. - A potem musielibyśmy mieć seks na zgodę.

Louis prycha, ale i śmieje się przy tym. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Harry uśmiecha się powoli. - Pamiętasz, kiedy wyszedł z tego pokazu we wrześniu? A ty zostałeś?

Oczy Louisa się zwężają. Obydwoje byli pijani, a potem Harry zniknął, nie mówiąc Louisowi dokąd idzie. Louis wołał go, a Harry powiedział, że wychodzi aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. W jego nietrzeźwym stanie, Louis uznał to jak osobisty atak. Pobiegł do mieszkania Harry’ego gdzie się wdali się w bezcelową, ale głośną kłótnie, o rzeczy, których żaden z nich nie umiałby wymienić, aż Harry zaczął się śmiać i zapytał o co się kłócą. - Tak - mówi teraz.

\- Pamiętasz co stało się potem?

Louis prawie mówi nie, ale bardzo odrębne wspomnienie zalewa jego umysł, pieprzył Harry’ego przy jego drzwiach wejściowych. Było niechlujnie i niedorzecznie, wystarczająco gorąco, by Louis wspominał to wydarzenie na swojej następnej biznesowej wycieczce, nie musząc nawet zerkać na smakowite zdjęcia, które Harry mu wysyłał w ramach żartu.

Coś na twarzy Louisa musi oddawać jego wspomnienia, ponieważ Harry się uśmiecha. - Seks na zgodę.

Louis śmieje się i zaczyna wychodzić z kuchni. - Chciałeś się kłócić o butelkę wina, abym ponownie pieprzył cię przy ścianie?

\- Tak - mówi Harry, idąc za nim. - Chłopięce marzenie, tak?

Louis śmieje się. - Jesteś taki niedorzeczny, że nawet nie potrafię opisać tego słowami. Dlaczego w ogóle o tym pomyślałeś?

\- Nudziłem się w pracy - mówi Harry. - Moje myśli wędrowały.

Louis zerka przez swoje ramię. - Dzięki Bogu, że nie pracujesz z kimś kto ma zdolności telepatyczne. - Harry śmieje się, kiedy gasi lampę obok kanapy. - Swoją drogą - mówi, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami. - Jeśli chciałeś żebym pieprzył cię przy ścianie - uśmiecha się. - Wystarczyło poprosić. - Przegapia reakcję Harry’ego, kiedy przygryza wargę i idzie do drzwi.

Nie przegapia reakcji Harry’ego, kiedy blokuje drzwi zamiast je otworzyć, a potem odwraca się twarzą do niego. Nie przegapia tego jak oczy Harry’ego robią się szerokie z zaskoczenia, a potem ciemne przez coś jeszcze. Louis podchodzi do niego i całuje go, łapie go za biodra i przyciąga go bliżej, wciskając swój język do jego buzi.

Harry śmieje się, kiedy Louis przyciska go do drzwi, obracając go, więc musi się złapać, jego policzek jest przyciśnięty blisko judasza. Louis całuje jego kark, przygryza płatek jego ucha, kiedy sięga dłonią pod złoty top, czuje jak brzuch Harry’ego napina się pod jego dłonią. - Nie pozwól zapomnieć mi o winie - jęczy, kiedy Louis pociąga za jego pasek.

Louis nie zatrzymuje się, odpinając guzik przy spodniach Harry’ego. - Myślę, że to już za nami, słoneczko.

\- Nie - syczy Harry, kiedy Louis zjeżdża swoimi dłońmi niżej, by objąć dłonią główkę jego penisa. - Mam na myśli, kupiłem wino.

Louis przestaje poruszać dłonią, jego wargi są przyciśnięte do szyi Harry’ego. - Co?

\- Kupiłem wczoraj ekstrawaganckie wino z Argentyny - mówi Harry. - Udawałem, że nie, żeby to się wydarzyło, ale nie pozwól mi go zapomnieć, kiedy będziemy wychodzić.

Louis wyjmuje swoją dłoń z bokserek Harry’ego i chwyta go za biodro. Harry syczy, jego czoło obija o drzwi. - Kupiłeś wino?

Harry kiwa głową. - Oczywiście, że tak. Powiedziałem, że to zrobię.

Louis śmieje się tak głośno, że jego głowa opada, a potem ponownie całuje szyję Harry’ego. - Jesteś okropny. Naprawdę okropny.

\- Jestem - zgadza się Harry, jego uśmiech koloruje jego słowa. - Odrażający.

Louis łapie dłonie Harry’ego w swoje i przyciąga je do jego głowy, płasko na drzwiach. - Trzymaj je tu - szepcze, składając kolejny pocałunek na jego ramieniu, nim opada na kolana.

\- O, kurwa - mówi Harry, kiedy Louis ściąga jego spodnie. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

\- Uważaj na słowa - mówi Louis, liżąc tył uda Harry’ego. - To cienkie drzwi, a jestem pewien, że nie chcesz, aby twoi sąsiedzi wiedzieli jak brzmisz, kiedy twój chłopak sprawia swoim językiem, że dochodzisz. - Harry rozwiera nogi, kiedy się głośno śmieje. Louis przewraca oczami. Kocha tego idiotę, naprawdę go kocha.

~*~

Spóźniają się na imprezę Zayna i Nialla dłużej niż godzinę. Trzymają się za ręce, kiedy idą, sa wypieprzeni i bezgranicznie w sobie zakochani. - W samą porę - woła Niall, kiedy ich dostrzega. - Myślałem, że się zgubiliście.

\- Nie zgubili się - mówi Zayn, podchodząc do Nialla i obejmując go ramieniem. - Zdecydowanie się pieprzyli.

Harry czka z zażenowania i przyciska swoją twarz do ramienia Louisa, kiedy ten wzrusza ramionami. Mieli wspaniałe życie seksualne, nie zamierzał temu zaprzeczać. - Przynieśliśmy wam wino - mówi Louis, unosząc butelkę. - To, które lubicie, z Argentyny.

Harry zbiera się w sobie i staje prosto. - Naprawdę przepraszamy za to, że się spóźniliśmy.

Louis owija ramię wokół jego talii, przyciskając jego biodro. - Bardzo przepraszamy.

Niall śmieje się, a Zayn unosi brwi. - Skończmy na tym, obydwoje jesteście okropnymi kłamcami, a kiedy kłamiecie obydwoje w tym samym czasie jest to niesamowicie oczywiste.

\- Dziękujemy za wino - mówi Niall, wskazując wzrokiem na Zayna. - Jesteście wspaniali i kochamy was. - Podchodzi, aby go uścisnąć, całuje każdego w policzek, a potem zostawia ich na pastwę Zayna.

Gospodarze w końcu znowu nikną w tłumie, a Louis i Harry ściągają płaszcze oraz robią sobie po drinku. - Hej - mówi Louis, kiedy Harry kończy wieszać swoją kurtkę. - Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą w moim życiu - mówi. - Kocham cię.

\- Przestań - mówi stanowczo Harry, całując go. - Sprawiasz, że chce mi się płakać.

~*~

Opuszczają imprezę po północy, Niall znajduje się na kolanach Zayna siedzącego na podłodze w kuchni, karmią się nawzajem serem z zmasakrowanego talerza.

\- Jesteś pewien, że będzie z nimi dobrze?

Louis jest w połowie zakładania swojej kurtki i zerka na Harry’ego, który stoi w kuchni i ogląda ich jakby byli w Discovery channel. Louis porzuca kurtkę, wieszając ją na ramieniu i podchodzi do Harry’ego, obejmując go. To nigdy się nie zestarzeje, to jak Harry bez zawahania relaksuje się przy jego klatce piersiowej , nie zaskakują go ramiona wokół niego, nawet jeśli nie zerknął w tył.

Trzeba przyznać, że rzeczy na podłodze z linoleum nie wyglądają dobrze. Niall wkłada winogrona do ust Zayna, co jest zarówno ohydne jak i pociągające. Louis odsuwa się. - Dadzą sobie radę - mówi. Przyciska swoją twarz do szyi Harry’ego i całuje go tam, wślizgując swoje dłonie pod jego koszulę i pocierając jego brzuch. - W dodatku, mam trochę zaplanowanej zabawy w dom. - Dom łatwo prześlizguje się przez jego usta, nawet jeśli nie wyobraża sobie swojego mieszkania czy Harry’ego. Naprawdę uważa, że gdziekolwiek jest Harry tam jest jego dom.

\- Tak? - Głos Harry’ego jest zapowietrzony, kiedy Louis przeciąga swoje zęby po jego skórze, jego brzuch zaciska się pod dłońmi Louisa.

\- Tak, kochanie. Więc zostawmy chłopców z ich, uch, grą wstępną. - Artykułuje swoje zdanie poprzez wślizgnięcie swoich palców za gumkę jeansów Harry’ego. Wcale daleko nie dochodzą, ale Harry piszczy, uciekając od rąk Louisa, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno.

To wystarczające, aby Zayn i Niall się zatrzymali i odwrócili wzrok, ich oczy są zamglone,a policzki jasnoróżowe. Louis ubiera swój płaszcz, a Harry znika, by znaleźć swój własny. - Wychodzimy - mówi. - Do zobaczenia jutro. - Posyła im buziaka, chociaż nie jest pewien czy w ogóle go zobaczyli, gdyż wrócili do jedzenia. Louis nawet nie jest już zazdrosny, nie kiedy Harry na niego czeka, jego Harry.

W taksówce do mieszkania Harry’ego wydaje się, że powietrze się kręci za każdym razem, kiedy tylko na siebie spojrzą. Obietnica siebie nawzajem i łóżka po nocy poza domem zawsze pozostawia ich buzujących. Louis trzyma dłoń Harry’ego na swoich kolanach, wykręcając jego pierścionki, aby mieć coś do roboty, uśmiechając się, kiedy brunet unosi się na swoim siedzeniu, jakby to było jakimś gestem uwodzenia. Może jest, Louis nie potrafi stwierdzić. Tak naprawdę chce lizać palce Harry’ego i nie wie czy to bycie zakochanym, podniecenie, szaleństwo czy mieszanka tych wszystkich trzech rzeczy.

Kiedy docierają do mieszkania są dysfunkcjonalnym bałaganem, Harry ściąga wszystkie swoje ubrania przy drzwiach, zostaje jedynie jedna skarpetka, a Louis zdążył jedynie powiesić swój płaszcz. - Jesteś szalony - mówi Louis, jego oczy upijają się widokiem Harry’ego. - Absolutnie szalony.

Harry podchodzi do niego i całuje go, jego usta są śliskie i ciepłe. Zaczyna wędrować swoimi dłońmi pod koszulkę Louisa. Szatyn mu na to pozwala, uśmiechając się do sufitu, kiedy brunet całuje jego obojczyki i ssie małą malinkę na skraju jego tatuażu. Gdyby mógł pozwoliłby Harry’emu całować go przez cały dzień i całą noc, ale ma inne plany na dzisiaj.

\- Chodź, kochanie - mówi, pociągając Harry’ego za włosy. Ten uśmiecha się, kiedy ponownie całuje Louisa. - Na górę.

Z ledwością udaje im się dojść do łóżka Harry’ego bez problemów, nawet jeśli próbują iść nie rozłączając swoich ust, śmiejąc się przy tym i próbując złapać oddech. W końcu się tam dostają, a Louis w końcu ma Harry’ego tam gdzie go chciał, na plecach na środku łóżka.

\- Witaj - mówi Louis, szczypiąc uda Harry’ego, a następnie jego dłonie przebiegają po jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Czy to jest część twojego planu na zabawę? - Harry przełyka, jego wzrok jest rozbiegany, a ciało się kręci.

\- W pewien sposób. - Louis nachyla się, by powoli pocałować Harry’ego. - Myślałem o przywiązaniu cię do tego łóżka.

Dłonie Harry’ego podróżują po udach Louisa. - Tak? Nie mamy kajdanek.

To dlatego powinniśmy razem zamieszkać, myśli nonsensownie Louis, wtedy zawsze mieliby kajdanki jak i ten fantastyczny wibrator. Chociaż wie, że teraz nie jest dobry czas, aby o tym rozmawiać. Poza tym, rozmawianie nie jest ich najsilniejszym punktem w tym tygodniu, ale bycie nagim i posiadanie niesamowitego seksu oraz wspólne pocenie się, to wychodzi im znakomicie. - Myślę, że jakoś się uda. Jeśli się zgadzasz?

Harry się uśmiecha. - Zdecydowanie się zgadzam.

Louis szybko znajduje jakąś bandanę Harry’ego, której ten zazwyczaj używa, by włosy nie wchodziły mu do oczu, kiedy ćwiczy. Przytwierdza nadgarstki bruneta do zagłówka, wystarczająco luźno, żeby w razie potrzeby Harry mógł się wyswobodzić, ale wystarczająco, by zdążył się zarumienić od policzków do klatki piersiowej oraz sprawiając że pisnął.

Harry z rozświetlonymi oczami ogląda jak Louis chwyta tubkę lubrykantu z szafki nocnej i sam zaczyna się otwierać. Dwa palce w sobie i zostaje rozproszony przez Harry’ego unoszącego się pod nim, jego usta są czerwone od przygryzania.

\- Lou - mówi powoli, kiedy Louis unosi na niego brew z ciekawością.

\- Nawet cię nie dotykam - mówi Louis, zamykając swoje oczy pod uciskiem swoich palców. Unosi się na kolanach, aby wylać więcej lubrykantu i zaczyna od nowa. - A ty wyglądasz jakbyś zaraz miał dojść.

Harry jęczy, kiedy się śmieje, jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada jakby robił coś więcej niż leżenie na łóżku od kilku ostatnich minut. - Masz w ogóle jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak teraz wyglądasz?

Louis jęczy delikatnie, kiedy koniuszek jego palca ociera się o jego prostatę. Przełyka. - Nie.

\- Kurewsko pięknie - mówi Harry. - Jak marzenie - mówi, kiedy kręci głową, a Louis na chwilę traci dech.

Przez cały czas mówi Harry’emu, że jest piękny, kocha sprawiać mu komplementy, trzymać go i szeptać mu do ucha jaki jest śliczny, tylko po to, by zobaczyć rumieniec na jego policzkach. Zawsze uważa to za zabawne, to jak Harry mięknie przy czymś tak prostym, ale kiedy Harry kiedykolwiek mówi to do niego niskim głosem, jakby z czcią i nie udaje, że dostaje to czego chce.

Louis kręci głową i wyślizguje swoje palce ze swojego ciała, wyciera je w koc blisko biodra Harry’ego. - Boże, jesteś kochany, prawda?

Harry nie ma szansy odpowiedzieć, kiedy Louis obejmuje jego penisa swoją dłonią i porusza nią powoli, nim sięga po prezerwatywę. Jest o wiele za daleko dla Harry’ego, aby być w nim bez lateksu, już wie, że nie ma opcji żeby tej nocy opuścił łóżko, aby wziąć prysznic. Całuje zaciśnięty brzuch Harry’ego, a potem rozwija prezerwatywę na jego penisie, całując główkę, gdy kończy.

\- No dalej - mówi Harry z zaciśniętymi zębami. - Wsiadaj na mnie.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Dobrze, słodziaku. - Ustawia się, a potem powoli obniża, gardłowy jęk, który wydał Harry mógłby odzwierciedlić również jego uczucia.

Kiedyś seks dla Louisa był bardziej transakcją, orgazm i drzemka, może rozmowa podczas wyjścia. Z Harry nigdy tak nie było. Z Harry idą powoli, ich wzrok jest skupiony na sobie, póki przyjemność ich nie przybliży, bezsporny magnetyzm pomiędzy ich ciałami, wyszeptane słowa i paznokcie na skórze. Louis zawsze sobie wyobrażał, że takie rzeczy dzieją się w romansidłach, a nie w realnym życiu, jego życiu. Zostaw to Harry’emu, aby udowodnił, że się myli.

Harry dochodzi jako pierwszy, orgazm przejmuje kontrolę nad całym jego ciałem, jego nadgarstki się luzują pod jego siłą. Louis nie może być nawet zły na to, że Harry używa swojej uwolnionej dłoni do wzięcia w nią jego kutasa, perfekcyjny nacisk i perfekcyjne słowa sprawiają, że Louis się rozpada tuż na nim, kręcąc się, a potem słodkie wargi Harry’ego przyprowadzają go z powrotem na ziemię.

\- W porządku? - Szepcze Harry, kiedy Louis złapał oddech.

\- Oczywiście - mówi Louis, składając buziaka na szczęce Harry’ego. - To było zabawne.

\- Bardzo zabawne - mówi Harry. Przewraca się na bok, więc może złączyć swoje nogi z tymi Louisa, ich głowy dzielą poduszkę. - Myślisz, że Zayn i Niall jeszcze żyją?

Louis śmieje się, jego oczy się zamykają, kiedy przebiega palcem po skraju żeber Harry’ego. - Jestem pewny, że tak. Prawdopodobnie są w serowej śpiączce. - Harry śmieje się, a Louis jest przekonany, że jego oczy świecą w ciemności. Całuje uśmiech Harry’ego i przybliża się niesamowicie blisko, kiedy obydwoje zaczynają odpływać, dokładnie tam gdzie powinni być.


	7. Rozdział 7

O dziwo rano nie mają kaca i świętują to powolnym, śpiącym seksem. Nie spieszą się, a pod kołdrą jest ciepło, ich usta są popękane oraz suche od zbyt dużej ilości wina, ale jakimś cudem tak jest lepiej. Harry trzyma dłonie Louisa, ściskając je co chwilę, całując go cicho na co szatyn odpowiada jękami. Nie robią tego często, nie z ich zajętymi rozkładami dnia i szybkimi porankami. To jest dobre, ogień powoli zaczyna się tworzyć w podbrzuszu Louisa.

Po tym Harry leży na Louisie i przysypia, jego palce rysują kształty na bicepsie szatyna. Zbyt długo unikają słonia stojącego w rogu i Louis chce to powiedzieć, tak bardzo chce żeby przeprowadzili rozmowę, która jest nieunikniona, ale nic nie nadchodzi. Nie chce rujnować tego delikatnego momentu, niczym igła przebijająca balon.

\- Jesteś podekscytowany dzisiejszym wieczorem? - Pyta Harry, jego głos odbija się od jego klatki piersiowej.

\- Tak - mówi Louis. Przebiega swoimi palcami po włosach Harry’ego, pociągając za nie, a potem wypuszczając luźne loki. - Podekscytowany rozpoczęciem roku z tobą.

Harry unosi swoją głowę, uśmiech gra w kącikach jego ust. - To było beznadziejne.

\- Naprawdę?

Harry śmieje się. - Bardzo beznadziejne. - Przebiega swoimi palcami po biodrze Louisa. Ten dotyk jest niczym niebo.

\- Powinienem to cofnąć? - Pyta Louis po chwili, kiedy przypomina sobie, że rozmawiali. - Powiedzieć, że się tego boję?

Harry zaczyna uciskać swoim kciukiem miejsce pod żebrami Louisa sprawiając, że ten piszczy i wyrywa się przytrzymując nadgarstki bruneta. Zmieniają swoją pozycję na łóżku, wybuchając śmiechem, kiedy obydwoje próbują być na górze. W końcu udaje się to Louisowi, trzyma razem nadgarstki Harry’ego, a ten obejmuje go nogami.

\- Mam cię - szepcze, całując linię włosów Harry’ego i czując jak ten uśmiecha się przy jego obojczykach.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że poznaliśmy się aż 5 lat temu - mówi Harry, kiedy ponownie mogą oddychać.

\- Pięć lat odkąd byłeś tylko słodkim chłopcem stojącym przed barem nieodpowiednio ubranym do pogody.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy spotyka wzrok Louisa. - Pięć lat odkąd myślałem, że powiesz mi żebym spierdalał, ale ty zgodziłeś się dzielić taksówkę.

Louis śmieje się głośno z zaskoczenia, tak jest, kiedy Harry powie coś co kiedyś o nim myślał, a on nie zdawał sobie z tego pojęcia. - Czy wyglądam jakbym miał ci powiedzieć żebyś spierdalał?

Harry kiwa głową i przesuwa swoimi suchymi ustami po szczęce Louisa. - Och, tak. Wyglądałeś jakbyś miał plan, kiedy wychodziłeś z baru. Ubrany stosownie do pogody, perfekcyjne włosy, idealna szczęka. Kiedy spojrzałeś na mnie, byłem przekonany, że wybuchniesz śmiechem prosto w moją twarz.

Louis unosi brwi. - Przysięgam, że bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Cóż, wiem to - mówi Harry. - Zobacz gdzie jesteśmy teraz. Właśnie miałeś srogi wyraz twarzy, a właściwie to chyba chciałeś taki uzyskać. To dobra rzecz - dodaje, kiedy Louis otwiera swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Właśnie chciałem powiedzieć, że widziałem wystarczająco Top Model, by wiedzieć, że srogość jest super.

Harry śmieje się i jest to subtelny chichot, który zamienia się w całkowity śmiech i wydaje się być jednym z ulubionych dźwięków Louisa. Wydostaje się z uścisku Louisa, ponieważ śmieje się tak mocno, a potem staje się cicho co sprawia, że Louis jest średnio świadomy, kiedy wpatruje się w cichym podziwie. - Srogość jest super - w końcu mówi, jego klatka piersiowa porusza się w górę i w dół. - Boże, kocham cię.

Louis uśmiecha się i przewraca, więc leży na Harrym. - Kocham cię - szepcze, a potem całuje to tak słodko i wolno jak tylko jest w stanie, póki brunet nie wślizguje się mu do ust i cała romantyczność poszła się jebać.

W końcu udaje im się rozdzielić na tyle, że Harry wychodzi z łóżka, jego ciało jest pokryte ugryzieniami i śladami po paznokciach, które mogą sprawiać, że Louis wygląda trochę jak zwierzę, gdyby sam nie miał na sobie takich znaków. - Idę pod prysznic - mówi, uśmiechając się, kiedy widzi jak Louis wpatruje się w jego najbardziej widoczną malinkę centralnie na jego biodrze. Louis patrzy jak idzie, uśmiechając się na małe kuśtykanie w jego chodzie, kiedy schodzi po schodach. Mój, mój, mój, myśli jak jakiś jaskiniowiec.

Daje sobie kilka leniwych minut, nim również wstaje z łóżka, by za nim podążyć. Zakłada parę dresów i schodzi na dół, ziewając, kiedy nalewa sobie kawę w kuchni. Woda pod prysznicem już jest puszczona, ale nie zatrzymuje się, kiedy wchodzi do łazienki, szkło już jest zaparowane.

\- Kupiłem ci ten płyn do płukania, który lubisz - mówi Harry ponad odgłosem wody, jakby wiedział czego szatyn najpierw będzie szukał. - Jest pod zlewem.

\- Dzięki, H. - Louis pochyla się, aby go wziąć, a potem bierze myjkę z szafki, by umyć swoją twarz. Obok ich szczoteczek znajduje się nowy peeling do twarzy, coś dużego, co oznacza, że Harry nie dostał tego w gratisie, tylko to kupił. - Próbowałeś już tego pomarańczowego gówna? - Pyta niewyraźnego odbicia Harry’ego w lustrze, wygląda jak kropla za zaparowanym szkłem.

\- Jeszcze nie - woła. - A chcesz?

Louis patrzy na tubkę i wzrusza ramionami, może, a co. - Chyba. Też chcesz?

Drzwi od prysznica się otwierają, a Harry wystawia głowę. - Tak. - Wyciąga dłoń, a Louis wyciska trochę na jej środek. - Ma w sobie kuleczki - mówi Harry, wracając pod prysznic i zamykają drzwi.

\- Lubisz wszystko co ma kulki. - Louis odwraca się do zlewu, by umyć ręce.

\- Czy to seksualny żart?

Louis śmieje się, kiedy wciera peeling w swoją twarz. - Naprawdę myślałem o twarzy, ale może być i twoja wersja. - Śmiech Harry’ego odbija się od szkła.

Kiedy Louis kończy ze swoją twarzą i nakłada trochę kremu nawilżającego, kradnie dezodorant Harry’ego, ponieważ lubią ten sam i myśli nad tym czy się ogolić, ale decyduje się tego nie robić. - Zrobiłem kawę - mówi, kiedy odwiesza ręcznik na haczyk. - Zobaczę czy masz wystarczająco rzeczy do zrobienia jajecznicy. Może wafle? Myślę, że kupiliśmy mieszankę kilka tygodni temu.

\- Tak, kupiliśmy - mówi Harry. - Jest w szafce nad lodówką.

\- Kochanie, wiem gdzie to jest - mówi Louis, uśmiechając się. To zaleta rozdzielania ich czasu między mieszkaniami, wie prawie wszystko o tym Harry’ego, tak samo jak Harry wie prawie wszystko o jego. Mógłby się kłócić, że to niepotrzebna wiedza, kiedy obydwoje mogliby ogarniać tylko jedną dzieloną kuchnię, ale to kłótnia na inny dzień.

\- Wprowadź się, dlaczego nie - mówi Harry, niewidzialny uśmiech koloruje jego twarz.

Louis delikatnie się śmieje, a potem zatrzymuje się, kiedy zerka w lustro, ponieważ co? Czy on sobie wymyślił ich poniedziałkową rozmowę, kiedy Harry zachował się jakby zamieszkanie razem sprawiało, że dreszcz przechodził mu po kręgosłupie. Uch, tak, może. Drapie się po brodzie i wychodzi z łazienki w dziwnym zawieszeniu.

Zatrzymuje się w kuchni i bierze głęboki wdech. Jeżeli jego dwudzieste ósme urodziny nie zjebały mu słuchu, to jest przekonany, że Harry zasugerował, iż powinni razem zamieszkać. Z pewnością muszą to w najbliższym czasie przedyskutować, skoro obydwoje przypadkowo zapraszają siebie nawzajem do wspólnego zamieszkania, a potem udają, że nie zrozumieli co te słowa oznaczają.

Przygryza swoją wargę, kiedy okrąża granitową wyspę, czekając aż Harry skończy prysznic. Jego kółka się zacieśniają i w końcu jedynie gna, ma skrzyżowane ramiona, a jego oczy są skupione na podłodze. Próbuje wymyślić jak zacząć temat, więc nawet nie słyszy jak Harry podchodzi, nim ten nie staje przed nim.

\- Co się dzieje? Sprawiasz, że mam zawroty głowy.

Louis zatrzymuje się w połowie kroku i unosi głowę na Harry’ego, który zakłada swoją koszulkę. Decyduje się na prostotę, żadnego więcej zawahania. - Czy byłeś poważny teraz w łazience? Kiedy powiedziałeś, że powinienem się wprowadzić?

Harry pociąga za materiał swojej koszulki i prostuje ją, gdy przełyka. - Tak, byłem.

\- Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego w poniedziałek, kiedy stwierdziłem, że powinniśmy razem zamieszkać?

Harry mruga, przejeżdżając językiem po ustach. - Nie wiedziałem czy jesteś poważny.

Louis próbuje sobie przypomnieć czy powiedział to w stylu żartu i nie może odzwierciedlić swojego tonu. - Poważny jak atak serca - mówi. - Zapytałem cię, a ty mnie olałeś.

Harry zakłada ręce na biodra. - Nigdy nie zadałeś pytania. Po prostu stwierdziłeś, że powinniśmy.

\- Harry. - Jeśli nauczył się czegokolwiek na temat Harry’ego w ciągu ich pięcioletniej znajomości to to jak niesamowicie potrafi odwrócić kota ogonem, kiedy coś jest nie po jego myśli.

\- Poza tym to była 6 rano i miałem trochę kaca po tym jak byłem pieprzony w jakiś 12 różnych pozycjach wcześniejszego dnia - mówi. Louis próbuje być poważny, nawet jeżeli parska śmiechem, szybko przygryza swoją wargę, aby to ukryć. Harry wygląda jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech. - To mnie przestraszyło - mówi po chwili.

Wtedy coś bulgocze w żołądku Louisa, jak za szybko spadająca winda. - Naprawdę? - Bierze głęboki wdech. - Naprawdę nie chcesz?

Tym razem Harry nie waha się z odpowiedzią. - Chcę, oczywiście, że chcę. - Przygryza swoją wargę i czeka aż brunet zbierze słowa. - Czasami zdaję sobie sprawę, że to jest to - mówi. - Jesteś tu dla mnie i przez to staje się nerwowy. Nie w zły sposób, ale… - zacina się i kręci głową.

Serce Louisa bije jak szalone w jego klatce piersiowej i coś dźga go w płuca. Zawsze się tak czuje, kiedy przeprowadza poważną rozmowę, jakby świat mógłby mu się wyślizgnąć spod stóp podczas mrugnięcia oka, kiedy wewnętrznie wie, że Harry nigdy by mu tego nie zrobił.

\- Jesteś tą osobą, o której marzyłem - mówi w końcu. - Może nie dokładnie o tobie. Nie w zły sposób - mówi szybko, kiedy Louis zwęża oczy. Bierze głęboki wdech. - Po prostu całe życie marzyłem o osobie bez twarzy i bez imienia, w której dziko się zakocham i z którą będę żył długo i szczęśliwie. - Uśmiecha się lekko. - Przez długi okres czasu to był właśnie tym, marzeniem, ale w końcu wyśniona osoba zamieniła się w prawdziwą.

Louis powoli kręci głową, ponieważ to takie Harryowate. Bby przestraszyć go na śmierć, aby powiedzieć coś takiego przez co Louis czuje się głupio, że zwątpił w coś tak silnego jak wszechświat.

\- To okazałeś się być ty - mówi Harry, jego uśmiech się poszerza, nerwy w jego oczach błyszczą niczym gwiazdy. - I może być ciężko zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że poznałeś osobę, o której marzyłeś, a potem się w niej zakochać i zdać sobie sprawę, że to lepsze niż sen, nawet te najgorsze części. I to trochę przerażające.

\- Jesteś nierealny - mówi Louis, uśmiech pojawia się na jego wargach. Nie wie jak powiedzieć to, że nigdy nie marzył o Harrym, po prostu twierdził, że ludzie tacy jak on i rzeczy tego typu nie były mu pisane. Kiedy Harry jest zajęty ogarnięciem tego jak to jest znaleźć kogoś dla siebie, Louis żyje w świecie gdzie czuje, jakby odkrył, że magia jest prawdziwa.

\- Nie nierealny - mówi nieśmiało Harry. - Może beznadziejnie zakochany.

Louis fizycznie nie daje rady stać prosto po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia. Podchodzi do Harry’ego i wślizguje dłoń pod jego koszulkę, palce zakopują się w jego plecach, gdzie jego skóra jest wciąż wilgotna od prysznica. - Czy właśnie planowałeś, że nigdy mi nie powiesz, że chcesz ze mną zamieszkać? Miałeś nadzieję, że zapomnę, że chciałem z tobą zamieszkać?

Harry przełyka. - Ja… ja po prostu czekałem.

Louis całuje jego szczękę, przesuwając powoli ustami. - Na co?

\- To kłamstwo - mówi Harry, a Louis śmieje się przy jego szczęce.

\- Co jest? - Pyta Louis, prostując się, by pocałować jego wargi. - Powiedz mi.

\- Chodzi o to, że czekałem. Technicznie. - Harry łączy swoje dłonie nad pośladkami Louisa. - Ale bardziej czekałem aż urosną mi jaja, aby cię zapytać, niż czekałem na właściwy moment.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Ostatnio jak sprawdzałem twoje jaja były nienaruszone. Całkiem duże swoją drogą.

Jakby był królową Anglii, która właśnie się obraziła, Harry chowa swoją zarumienioną twarz w szyi Louisa, nawet jeśli się śmieje. Louis jest z tego całkiem dumny, śmieje się delikatnie, kiedy przebiega palcami po plecach Harry’ego.

\- Nie musisz się bać - mówi cicho Louis przy jego uchu. - Zważając, że też tego chcę. - Wciąż nie wie czy w pełni rozumie poniedziałkową reakcję Harry’ego, ten dreszcz przechodzący po jego kręgosłupie na słowa ‘uch, tak, może’. - Po prostu powinieneś ze mną o tym porozmawiać, kiedy wyskoczyłem z tym tematem, wiesz. - Jego głos jest delikatny, ponieważ nie jest smutny, ale komunikacja jest czymś co naprawdę mogliby poprawić.

Harry bierze krok do tyłu, jego oczy świecą, jakby miał się zaśmiać. Louis unosi brwi. - Czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę jaki emocjonalny wpływ miała na mnie ta rozmowa?

Louis kręci głową. - Prawdopodobnie nie.

\- Po pierwsze o nic nie zapytałeś - mówi. - Nie mówisz rzeczy jako pierwszych. Kocham cię - mówi szybko. - Ale nie odpowiedziałeś mi ‘kocham cię’ póki nie uprawialiśmy seksu trzy godziny po tym jak to powiedziałem, pamiętasz?

Louis rozwiera usta. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że zapamiętujesz takie rzeczy.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Co najmniej połowa mojego mózgu jest zadedykowana tobie, kochanie. Głupie, małe rzeczy jak i te duże. Wszystkie.

\- Chwila, oficjalnie jako pierwszy zapytałem czy zostaniesz moim chłopakiem - mówi Louis, wracając do czerwca.

\- Sprawiłeś, że powiedziałem to jako pierwszy. Zapytałeś mnie jakbym chciał cię nazywać i zadeklarowałeś to oficjalnym, kiedy powiedziałem ‘chłopak’.

Louis krzyżuje swoje ramiona. - Pozwoliłeś się wszystkiemu wślizgnąć w Louisową część mózgu - Harry przygryza wargę i kręci głową. - Oczywiście, że nie.

\- W każdym razie - mówi stanowczo Harry. - Myślałem o zamieszkaniu razem i zbierałem się w sobie, by wspomnieć o tym w święta, a potem ty po prostu… poszedłeś i sam to zrobiłeś.

Louis śmieje się, jego ramiona opadają mu po bokach. - Wytrąciłem cię tym z równowagi, prawda?

\- Całkowicie - mówi Harry, unosząc koniuszek ust. - A potem przez cały tydzień dawałeś wskazówki i za każdym razem czułem się coraz gorzej nic nie mówiąc.

\- Cóż, musisz sobie przeszufladkować wiadomości, kochanie. - Louis uśmiecha się. - Potrafię zaskakiwać.

Wyciąga ramię, by Harry się na nim oparł, całując go długo i powoli, póki nie brakuje im tchu. Louis zabiera wilgotne włosy Harry’ego z jego czoła i całuje jego policzek. - Skoro jesteś tym, który zawsze musi być pierwszy - mówi. - Czy powinienem pozwolić zrobić to również tym razem?

Śmiech Harry’ego jest głośny i rozpalający, a Louis w ciągu sekundy zakochuje się w nim jeszcze bardziej. - Dlaczego ty mnie nie zapytasz? - Mówi. - Zmieńmy zasady gry.

Louis kiwa głową, ponieważ próbuje wziąć to bardzo poważnie. Polega i i tak się śmieje. - Harry, słońce, czy zamieszkasz ze mną? Może nie w moim czy w twoim mieszkaniu, ale w nowym? Albo na przykład w pudełku po butach na ulicy?

Harry uśmiecha się, jego przednie zęby prawie oślepiają Louisa. - Zamieszkałbym z tobą pod mostem, bylibyśmy trolami.

\- Pieprzenie cię kocham - mówi Louis i przysięga, że może poczuć serce bijące w swojej klatce piersiowej. To jeden z tych momentów, gdzie okazuje się, że magia jest prawdziwa.

\- Kocham cię pieprzyć - mówi Harry, a potem przechyla głowę na bok i powoli mówi. - Pieprzenie cię kocham.

Louis śmieje się i całuje go mocno, nie ma pojęcia czy to był żart Harry’ego czy się przejęzyczył, ale wciąż kocha go tak samo jak niebo jest niebieskie. Czasami to wydaje się być nieprawdopodobne, a czasami myśli, że jeśli by go to pochłonęło, wciągnęło na dno, nigdy nie puściło, miałby się z tym dobrze.

Przyszpila Harry’ego do lady kuchennej, tak blisko, że prawie leży na blacie, chociaż jego stopy wciąż są na podłodze. Louis całuje go w dół szyi i przebiega dłonią po cienkich bokserkach, tylko po to, by go poczuć, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry wypycha biodra do przodu.

\- Auć - mówi głośno, pewnie lada za bardzo mu się wpina w kręgosłup. Louis nie ma szansy, by przeprosić, nim Harry się podnosi, siadając na ladzie i obejmując swoimi kostkami talię Louisa, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Louis uśmiecha się przy jego ustach, dłońmi przebiegając po udach bruneta.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że zrobię z tobą cokolwiek na ladzie kuchennej - mówi, kiedy Harry bezceremonialnie ściąga swoją koszulkę. - To się mylisz.

Harry śmieje się i przechyla głowę Louisa, by ponownie go pocałować. - Jeśli wprowadzisz się tutaj albo ja przeprowadzę się do ciebie lub zamieszkamy w nowym miejscu…

\- Albo w pudełku po butach - mówi Louis, przygryzając powoli wargę Harry’ego.

\- Lub pod mostem - szepcze Harry. - Będziemy uprawiać seks na każdej powierzchni przynajmniej raz.

\- Dobra - mówi Louis, nachylając się, więc ich biodra o siebie uderzają. - Ale teraz zróbmy to w łóżku.

\- Za daleko - mówi Harry, ześlizgując się z lady i prowadząc Louisa do tyłu. - Zróbmy to na kanapie.

\- Najpierw kanapa - zgadza się Louis, wydostając się ze swoich dresów i prawie ich przewracając. - Łóżko potem. - Śmiech Harry’ego jest słońcem i iskrami, rozbrzmiewa wokół nich, kiedy upadają.


	8. Rozdział 8

Idą na imprezę sylwestrową, na która zostali zaproszeni trochę po dwudziestej pierwszej i po słodkim czasie razem w nowej kubańskiej restauracji w Tribece, czterodaniowy posiłek z dużą ilością czerwonego wina.

Miasto mgnie za szybami taksówki, ich kierowca jest bardzo świadomy tego, by nie zbliżać się do Times Square podczas ich podróży. Louis nie wzdryga się, kiedy Harry chwyta jego dłoń, łącząc razem ich palce i pozwalając im spocząć na środkowym siedzeniu. Ściska dłoń Louisa dwa razy, ale kiedy ten na niego zerka, Harry patrzy przez okno. Louis zagryza uśmiech, a potem w odpowiedzi ściska jego dłoń trzy razy ‘Też cię kocham’.

Impreza jest w penthouse, który należy do Liama Payne’a. Chodził on do szkoły razem z Zaynem, a potem wspiął się na wyższy szczebel, z luksusowym mieszkaniem na Manhattanie, zakładając wytwórnię muzyczną produkującą utwory dla mniej znanych artystów, których nie stać na studio. Co oznacza również, że kiedy wchodzą do mieszkania jest ono wypełnione różnymi muzycznymi celebrytami, niektórzy z nich noszą okulary przeciwsłoneczne w pomieszczeniu, są tu wszystkie rodzaje brokatu i stanowczo za dużo złotych łańcuchów.

Louis przeciska się przez tłum do baru wciąż trzymając dłoń Harry’ego w swojej, kiedy zamawiają drinki. Muzyka pulsuje z budki DJ i to tam widzą Liama, ma wielkie, czarne słuchawki na swoich uszach, a jego oczy są skupione na konsoli przed nim.

\- Milioner jest DJ’em na swojej własnej imprezie - mruczy Louis, kiedy Harry bierze pierwszy łyk swojego drinka. - Wspaniale.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy przełyka. Wtedy Liam unosi wzrok i odnajduje ich w tłumie, jego twarz rozświetla się, kiedy im macha. Harry mu odmachuje, a Louis unosi swojego drinka w powietrze, nim Liam wraca do swojej roboty. Oczy Louisa są skupione na kimś skaczącym przed nim, a potem dźga Harry’ego, kiedy ogarnia kto to.

\- Żyją - mówi Harry, kiedy patrzy jak Zayn skacze jak szalony przed budką Liama, a Niall kręci to na swoim telefonie i śmieje się w tym samym czasie, z ledwością stojąc prosto. - Aż za bardzo.

\- Zgaduję, że powinniśmy tam podejść? - Pyta Louis, kiedy tłum gęstnieje w każdym kierunku.

Harry bierze kolejny łyk swojego drinka i uśmiecha się. - Skończmy to, weźmy następne i potem pójdziemy.

\- Inteligentnie. To dlatego trzymam cię obok - mówi prosto, odwracając się do baru, by zamówić drugą kolejkę, kiedy Harry się śmieje.

Spędzają większość czasu tańcząc blisko budki DJ’a, ciesząc się widokiem przez okno i pijąc zbyt wiele drinków, by dało się to policzyć, wszystko to będąc otoczonym przez tłum twarzy, zarówno tych znanych jak i obcych. W pewnym momencie Harry kończy w budce razem z Liamem, a Louis musi uwiecznić czystą koncentrację na jego twarzy, kiedy włącza remix ‘Wild Thoughts’ razem z ‘Side to side’. Do czasu nim wraca do Louisa, jego policzki są zarumienione, a włosy spocone, jednak niezłamany uśmiech znajduje się na jego twarzy, kiedy spada z niego adrenalina związana z kontrolowaniem tłumu za pomocą prostego bitu.

Bliżej północy cały tłum wydaje się wyjść na balkon, alkohol jest rozdawany tak samo jak koce, zważając że prawie nikt nie idzie po kurtkę. Jest grupa kelnerów, którzy rozdają kieliszki szampana i Harry korzysta z okazji, kiedy Louis kieruje się do otwartego rogu balkonu.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy zauważa że Liam i Niall biegają wokół włączając ogrzewacze, dzikie spojrzenie w ich oczach świadczy o tym, że powinni zrobić to wcześniej. Im więcej osób wychodzi z mieszkania, tym wszyscy zdają się do siebie przybliżać, co daje trochę ciepła, przynajmniej więcej niż te ogrzewacze. - To jest wspaniałe - mówi Harry tylko do Louisa, ich ciała są przyciśnięte do siebie, kiedy wpatrują się w miasto.

\- Ten widok powinien być na pocztówkach = zgadza się Louis, obejmując Harry’ego w talii i składając szybkiego buziaka na jego żuchwie.

Niektórzy ludzie zdecydowanie zignorowali tradycję o czekaniu do północy z świętowaniem, ponieważ na niebie już znajduje się kilka fajerwerków, dawka gwiazdek nim zmienią się w nicość. Louis odwraca od nich wzrok, by dowiedzieć się, że Harry patrzy na niego i chce go pocałować, powoli i z łatwością, może tworząc noworoczną tradycję dla samych siebie.

Każdy wokół nich jest głośno albo po prostu jest pijany, ale Louis ledwo odbiera te dźwięki, gdy uśmiecha się do Harry’ego. To jak bańka, która ich owinęła, coś magicznego i cennego, impreza dla dwóch osób w środku tłumu, najlepsza kompania o jaką mogliby prosić.

Louis nie może policzyć jak wiele północy spędził z Harrym w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. Na początku było pełno barów i klubów, gdy się nudzili i próbowali zdecydować gdzie pójść dalej. Powoli to zamieniło się na noce spędzone na kanapie, oglądając filmy albo małe rozgrywki FIFY. Nocne pracowanie nad projektami ręką w rękę, dzięki temu poznali się, wtedy kiedy zmęczenie bierze górę.

Te dni Louis spędził głównie z Harrym. Wciąż czasem wychodzą na imprezy albo siedzą na kanapie z włączonym Netflixem, tak jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Te najnowsze noce mają miejsce w łóżku, gdzie dzielą się sekretami, tańczą w świetle lodówki po szybkim powrocie do domu, bieganiu po sklepie, kiedy zdecydowali się upiec ciasteczka zamiast iść spać. Noce kiedy są zmęczeni i już zasypiają, ich serca biją tym samym rytmem. Noce w taksówce i w metrze, chodzenie po mieście, jakby należało do nich. Noce spędzone na trzymaniu się blisko i przyciskanie swoich ust i języka do skóry niczym składanie obietnic.

Dzisiejszej nocy są objęci bańką na dachu, głośne odliczanie, a następnie okrzyki i fajerwerki eksplodują nad miastem, z głośników płynie zwykła piosenka, taka przy której Louisowi zawsze zaciska się gardło. Dzisiaj w nocy patrzy w oczy Harry’ego i bez wątpienia wie, że kocha go bardziej niż kogokolwiek wcześniej. Tej nocy wślizguje dłoń na głowę Harry’ego i całuje go, ich nosy pocierają się, kiedy wstrzymują oddech, nowy rok tańczy wokół nich.

~*~

Dach pustoszeje szybko po przesunięciu wskazówek zegara, rozmowy na temat pójścia do klubu i domu wiszą w powietrzu. Louis i Harry nie ruszają się ze swojego rogu, opierają się o balustradę, aby oglądać światła miasta, piją swojego szampana i akceptują kolejny kieliszek od przechodzącego kelnera.

\- Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić do tego widoku - mówi Harry.

\- Myślisz, że Liam zgodzi się byśmy byli jego współlokatorami? Możemy dzielić łóżko.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Jesteśmy z tym bardzo zaznajomieni.

\- Powinienem spytać? - Mówi Louis, nawet jeśli się odwraca, uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry się śmieje.

Liama nie ma nigdzie na dachu, nawet z tą garstką ludzi, która została, Zamiast tego oczy Louisa lądują na Zaynie, który przepycha się przez tłum, kręcąc przy tym kluczem na swoim palcu. - Liam musiał zabrać jakiegoś artystę do klubu - mówi, nim Louis może cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Zostawił to mi i Ni, aby upewnić się, że każdy wyjdzie o przyzwoitej godzinie.

Louis marszczy nos. - Powinienem się martwić, że jesteś teraz uważany za odpowiedzialnego przyjaciela?

Zayn przewraca oczami. - Dewastujące.

\- Czy Niall odprowadza ludzi do drzwi? - Mruczy, mając skupiony wzrok za ramieniem Zayna.

Oglądają z cichym podziwem jak Niall faktycznie prowadzi grupę mężczyzn w skórzanych kurtkach do wnętrza mieszkania i w kierunku drzwi. Śmieje się w tym czasie, jego twarz jest uprzejmie ciepła. - Najmilszy chochlik w całym mieście - mówi Louis, kiedy cała grupa znika.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że możemy iść na śniadanie w drodze powrotnej - mówi Zayn, uśmiechając się. - Więc pewnie głodny chochlik. Oczywiście wasza dwójka może do nas dołączyć.

\- Śniadanie? - Harry zwęża oczy. - W Brooklynie? Jak w noc, kiedy się poznaliśmy?

Zayn zaciska usta. - Na przykład.

Louis uśmiecha się. - Jesteś tym odpowiedzialnym i liżącym dupę przyjacielem? Wspaniałe odkrycie w nowym roku.

\- Zamknij się - mówi Zayn bez wyrazu. - I chodź z nami. Wiesz, że kochasz sentymentalne momenty tak samo jak ja. - Louis unosi brew, a Zayn wciąż się uśmiecha. - A przynajmniej Harry.

Harry marszczy nos, kiedy Louis się odwraca. - Wiesz, że to prawda.

\- Z chęcią pójdziemy - mówi Louis, kiedy odwraca swój wzrok od Harry’ego i patrzy z powrotem na Zayna. - Możemy nawet siedzieć w tej samej budce co ostatnio, co wy na to?

Zayn jeszcze raz przewraca oczami, a Harry się śmieje. Zarzuca ramię na barki Louisa, kiedy mówi. - Widzisz? Też jesteś sentymentalny. - Całuje Louisa podczas uśmiechu.

\- Ciii - mówi Louis, kiedy się odsuwa. - To nasz sekret. - Zayn patrzy na nich z obojętnym wzrokiem, a szatyn się uśmiecha. - Masz coś do powiedzenia?

\- Jestem już całkowicie odporny na wasze publiczne okazywanie czułości od jakiegoś roku, dość często wpychacie swoje języki do gardła.

Louis wybucha śmiechem tak mocno, że wciąga w to Harry’ego, obydwojgu brakuje tchu oraz odtwarzają zdanie Zayna na głos pomiędzy salwami. Zayn próbuje się nie śmiać, a potem powoli do nich dołącza, chowając swój uśmiech za ramieniem, nim śmieje się na głos.

Niall znajduje ich w takim stanie minutę później, wykrzywia usta, kiedy próbuje zrozumieć co się przed nim dzieje. Decyduje się jednak na zrobienie zdjęcia temu spektaklowi, aby złapać oddech, a Zayn uśmiecha się tak mocno jak disneyowski książe. Szybko to staje się jednym z ulubionych zdjęć Louisa z całego jego życia.

~*~

Chwilę później kończą w tym samym miejscu co pięć lat temu, chociaż ich oryginalna budka, jest teraz przykryta przez wielki bluszcz. Wybierają stolik po przeciwnej stronie restauracji, a kiedy siadają, Louis przez chwilę czuje się jak te pięć lat temu. Wtedy Harry wślizguje swoją dłoń na jego kolano i wskazuje coś w menu, przez co Louis szybko wraca do rzeczywistości.

To trochę nostalgiczne, że pięć lat temu byli tylko trójką nieznajomych w knajpie po północy. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia co robią i czy znajdą szczęście, kiedy w końcu będą wiedzieli co chcą robić w życiu. Wszyscy mieli za sobą okropne lata z nędznym Sylwestrem i Louis nie może powiedzieć tu i teraz, że zazdrości Harry’emu, Louisowi i Zaynowi z tego stolika sprzed pięciu lat.

Szczególnie, gdy Harry wyślizguje się z budki, by puścić muzykę z starego odtwarzacza, a potem tańczy do dźwięków Elvisa, uśmiech na jego twarzy rozświetla całą jego twarz. Nachyla się, aby pocałować Louisa, nim siada, mrucząc piosenkę, gdy wraca do menu.

Louis zagryza wargi, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech. Niall i Zayn są po drugiej stronie stołu, wpatrzeni w telefon Zayna, kiedy wybierają zdjęcie, które wstawią na Instagram. Sporadycznie wybuchają śmiechem, jakby byli jedynymi obecnymi w knajpie. Kiedy Zayn przysuwa Niall do pocałunku, Louis patrzy z powrotem na Harry’ego, podenerwowany, jakby wchodził w coś prywatnego.

Harry oczywiście od razu wyłapuje jego spojrzenie. - Co? - Szepcze do Louisa niczym sekret.

\- Kocham cię - odpowiada Louis, by zobaczyć zmarszczone brwi Harry’ego, który próbuje odczytać ruch jego ust, a następnie ten uśmiecha się słonecznie, kiedy Louis powtarza i dochodzi do niego sens słów.

Harry odkłada swoje menu na stolik, tworząc z niego fort i przygryza swoją wargę. - Chodź tutaj - mówi.

Louis pochyla się powoli i szepcze. - Tu?

\- Bliżej - mówi Harry, jego wargi trzęsą się, jakby miał się zaraz roześmiać.

Louis zmniejsza dystans, aż ich głowy są schowane za menu. - Tutaj?

Wargi Harry’ego są przygryzione, kiedy kiwa głową, a potem całuje Louisa. To ten rodzaj pocałunku, pod wpływem, którego Louis się rozpływa, ten który sprawia, że palce u jego stóp się kulą. Pocałunek, który sprawia, że ma ochotę wybiec z knajpy z Harrym, póki nie będą w zamkniętym pokoju z łóżkiem. Harry musi to wyczuć, kiedy wślizguje swój język do buzi Louisa. To trwa jedynie chwilę, nim słyszą jęk po drugiej strony menu.

\- A ci znowu mają języki w swoich ustach - mówi sucho Zayn.

Louis i Harry odsuwają się wystarczająco, aby patrzeć na siebie zza menu, ich oczy są szerokie tak samo jak uśmiechy przy różowych policzkach.

\- Zaraz obok ciebie jest lustro - mówi Niall, jego głos jest tak samo suchy jak jego chłopaka, ale Louis może usłyszeć uśmiech.

Louis patrzy w bok i widzi siebie i Harry’ego w odbiciu wielkiego lustra obok ich budki, menu wciąż jest ustawione blokując Zayna i Nialla. Patrzą na siebie w odbiciu, a potem zaczynają się śmiać, menu wyślizguje się z uścisku Harry’ego, kiedy kulą się w swoim kierunku.

Jeśli Louis sprzed pięciu mógłby ich jakoś zobaczyć w tej chwili to by się wzdrygnął. Właściwie to pewnie by się zastanawiał kim jest ten nowy blondyn i dlaczego całuje nieznajomego z baru. Uznałby pewnie, że się naćpali, patrząc na to jak świecą się ich oczy albo po prostu się napili, kiedy po raz kolejny wybuchają śmiechem. Chociaż może gdyby zmrużył oczy to zauważyłby, że tak wygląda miłość, prawdziwa i szczęśliwa. Może Louis z przeszłości przewróciłby oczami, ale wewnątrz jego żołądka wciąż byłyby motylki rozprostowujące swoje skrzydła na samą myśl, że może kiedyś będzie tym szczęśliwcem.

Kelnerka, która przychodzi odebrać ich zamówienia jest tylko kilka lat starsza od nich i uśmiecha się jakby myślała, że mogą być trochę szaleni. Kiedy pyta co chcą zamówić, Harry jako pierwszy zamawia wafla z ciasteczkami oraz z gorącym sosem toffi oraz bitą śmietaną. Ich trójka wpatruje się w niego w ciszy, nim zamawiają to samo, nie zerkając w menu.

Wafle są o wiele za słodkie, więc prawie wpadają w śpiączkę cukrzycową, ale jakoś udaje im się nie stracić przytomności jeszcze przez kilka godzin w knajpie, jedynie rozmawiając i zmieniając muzykę na taką, której chcą słuchać. Louis kochał pierwszego Sylwestra, którego spędził z Zaynem i Harrym, oprócz tych wszystkich niewiadomych pomiędzy nimi, ale może powiedzieć to głośno, to może być jego ulubiony Sylwester do tej pory. Niall myśli, że to dzięki niemu, więc wstaje i się kłania. Louis bije mu brawo, nawet jeśli Harry pochyla się, by pocałować go w policzek, jakby znał prawdę.

Powrotna podróż taksówką jest trochę bardziej stłumiona, niż ta na początku nocy, Harry zasypia z głową opartą o szybę, jego dłoń ściska tą Louisa, nawet jeśli sam usypia. Coś uroczystego działo się w lobby mieszkania Louisa, brokat i konfetti leżą na całej podłodze. Śmieją się, kiedy przedostają się przez to, uśmiechając się, kiedy okazuje się, że jest tak ślisko, jakby chodzili po lodzie.

Jest cicho w środku windy, kiedy opierają się o złotą poręcz, ich kości są zmęczone, a dłonie się dotykają. Harry ma kilka rozpiętych guzików w swojej koszuli, a kurtka Louisa znajduje się na jego ramieniu. Naprzeciwko nich znajduje się lustro, to samo, w które Louis patrzył podczas pierwszych czterdziestu dni spotykania się z Harrym, kiedy myślał, że wygląda trochę jak szaleniec. Teraz się uśmiecha, okazało się, że ten nieco szaleńczy wygląd to zakochiwanie się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

Teraz łapią swój wzrok w odbiciu w tym samym czasie i uśmiechają się do siebie śpiąco, ich oczy są zmęczone. Louis ogląda jak odbicie Harry’ego odwraca się do niego, nim on też się odwraca, koniuszki ich butów dotykają się, kiedy się całują, a winda prowadzi ich w górę budynku.

~*~

Nowy Rok przynosi biały poranek, mieszkanie Louisa błyszczy w słońcu, kiedy przebiega kciukiem po kości policzkowej Harry’ego. Rzęsy Harry’ego trzepoczą, ale nie otwiera swoich oczu, nawet jeśli jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. Jego dłonie spoczywają na klatce piersiowej Louisa, a jego palce się wiercą, nim znowu sztywnieją. Louis się uśmiecha. - Wiem, że nie śpisz - szepcze.

Harry uśmiecha się, jego oczy wciąż są zamknięte. - Śpię. - Louis przejeżdża swoim palcem po brwi Harry’ego, potem zjeżdżając na jego szczękę, pozwalając mu jeszcze trochę udawać sen.

Ostatniej nocy minęło pięć lat odkąd są przyjaciółmi, dzisiaj rano mija siedem miesięcy odkąd są parą, a za trzy tygodnie będzie rok, odkąd rozpoczął się ich eksperyment. Louis pewnie mógłby nawet policzyć w minutach jak długo się znają albo podać liczbę nocy w ilu dzielili łóżko. Gdyby starał się wystarczająco mocno mógłby zliczyć wszystko co było związane z nimi i wypełnić książkę statystykami począwszy od ich pierwszego spotkania.

Chociaż nie chce tego robić i to nie tak, że liczby miałyby szczególne znaczenie. Bycie zakochanym jest nauką, a nie wyliczaniem czasu, teraz Louis to wie. To jak jego serce bije na dźwięk imienia Harry’ego i to jak zamyka oczy i perfekcyjnie wyobraża sobie konstelację zmarszczek na ramionach bruneta. Te wszystkie rzeczy, które wiedzą o sobie nawzajem, te duże, które wie każdy i te wszystkie małe, których inni nie chcą znać, bo to dla nich strata czasu.

Jakby wiedział, że myśli Louisa dziko biegną, Harry wybiera ten moment, by otworzyć oczy, mrugając powoli na Louisa. - Hej - mówi.

Louis uśmiecha się, ponieważ Harry też to robi. Kocha ich noce i takie poranki oraz wszystko co jest między ich dwójką. Kocha Harry’ego jak stado motyli wolność w ogrodzie. Szczęśliwie. Szaleńczo. Dziko.

KONIEC


End file.
